La revancha del Universo Dos
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Después de la Guerra en el Universo Dos, algunos supervivientes han perdido toda esperanza, pero otros están dispuestos a no dar su brazo a torcer. Los Vengadores y sus aliados deberán juntarse una vez más para encontrar la solución a la tragedia y derrotar a Thanos de una vez y para siempre.
1. Anexo 1: Personajes y destino

Este es mi nuevo fanfic. Secuela del fanfic anterior "La Guerra del Universo Dos".

**Contiene Spoilers de Avengers Endgame, si no han visto la película no lean el fanfic ya que contiene spoilers**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Los Vengadores, Los Guardianes de la Galaxia, Lilo y Stich, Big Hero 6, American Dragon, Star Vs Forces of Evil son de Walt Disney; los personajes de Miracolous Ladybug son de Zagtoon y Thomas Astruc; los personajes de la franquicia Star Fox y Samus Aran son de Nintendo; los personajes de Ratchet y Clank son de Insomniac Games; los personajes de Powerpuff Girls, Steven Universe y Ben10 son de Cartoon Network y; por último, los personajes de "El Origen de los Guardianes son de Dreamworks.

**Se recomienda leer "La Guerra del Universo dos" y los fanfics recomendados en este para entender mejor esta historia. No es obligatorio, pero si lo hacen espero que les guste.**

* * *

Tony Stark/Ironman: Vivo

Steve Rogers/ Capitán América: Vivo

Thor: Vivo

Bruce Banner/Hulk: Vivo

Natasha Romannof/ Viuda Negra: Viva

James Roldhes/War Machine: Vivo

Clint Barton/ Ojo de Halcón: Vivo

Carol Danvers/Capitana Marvel: Viva

Peter Quill/Starlord: Desaparecido/Muerto

Gamora: Muerta

Drax el destructor Desaparecido/Muerto

Rocket Racoon: Vivo

Groot: Desaparecido/Muerto

Mantis: Desaparecida/Muerta

Nébula: Viva

Visión: Muerto

Sam Wilson/Halcón: Desaparecido/Muerto

Wanda Maximoff/Bruja Escarlata: Desaparecida/Muerta

Bucky James/Soldado de Invierno: Desaparecido/Muerto

Peter Parker/ Spiderman: Desaparecido/Muerto

Doctor Strange: Desaparecido/Muerto

T'challa/Black Panther: Desaparecido/Muerto

Scott Lang/Ant Man: Vivo (atrapado en Mundo Cuántico)

Hope Van Dyne/Avispa: Desaparecida/Muerta

Henry Hank Pyme: Desaparecido/Muerto

Janet Van Dyne: Desaparecida/Muerta

Nick Furia: Desaparecido/Muerto

María Hill: Desaparecida/Muerta

Okoye: Viva

Shuri: Desaparecida/Muerta

Wong: Vivo

Loki: Muerto

Heimdall: Muerto

Valkiria: Viva

Kraglin: Vivo

Korg y Miek: Vivos

Tiván/El coleccionista: Muerto

**Sgt Frog**

Angolmois: Viva

Giroro: Muerto

**Star Fox**

Fox Mc Cloud: Vivo

Falco Lombardi: Vivo

Slippy Toad: Vivo

Rob 64: Desaparecido/Muerto

Krystal: Viva

Peppy Hare: Desaparecido/Muerto

Amanda: Desaparecida/Muerta

Beltino Toad: Vivo

Lucy Hare: Viva

Bill Gray: Desaparecido/Muerto

Katt Monroe: Desaparecida/Muerta

Fay: Muerta

Miyu: Muerta

General Pepper: Desaparecido/Muerto

**Metroid**

Samus Aran: Viva

**Ratchet and Clank**

Ratchet: Desaparecido/Muerto

Clank: Vivo

Brax Lectrus: Muerto

Cora: Muerta

Elaris: Viva

Qwark: Desaparecido/Muerto

Ángela: Desaparecida/Muerta

**Kim Possible**

Kim: Desaparecida/Muerta

**Miracolous Ladybug**

Marinette Dopan Cheng /Ladybug: Viva

Adrián Agreste/Chat Noir: Vivo

Tikki: Viva

Plagg: Vivo

Alya/Rena Roja: Desaparecida/Muerta

Nino/Caparazón: Desaparecido/Muerto

Chloe/Reina Aguijón: Viva

Gabriel Agreste/Lepidóptero: Desaparecido/Muerto

**Star Vs Forces of Evil**

Star Butterfly: Desaparecida/Muerta

Marco Díaz: Vivo

**Powerpuff Girls**

Pétalo: Desaparecida/Muerta

Burbuja: Viva

Cactus: Viva

Profesor Utonium: Desaparecido/Muerto

Alcalde Townsville: Vivo

Señorita Kim: Desaparecida/Muerta

Señorita Bellum: Desaparecida/Muerta

**Steven Universe**

Steven Universe: Vivo

Granate: Desaparecida/Muerta

Amatista: Desaparecida/Muerta

Perla: Desaparecida/Muerta

León: Desaparecido/Muerto

Greg Universe: Vivo

Peridoto: Viva

Lapis: Viva

Bismuto: Desaparecida/Muerta

Connie Maheswaran: Desaparecida/Muerta

**Big Hero 6**

Hiro: Desaparecido/Muerto

Bymax: Desaparecido/Muerto

Honey Lemon: Viva

GoGo Tomaggo: Desaparecida/Muerta

Fred: Desaparecido/Muerto

Wasabi: Vivo

**American Dragon**

Jake Long: Vivo

Rose: Viva

Abuelo Long: Desaparecido/Muerto

Haley Long: Desaparecida/Muerta

Fu Dog: Vivo

**Lilo y Stich**

Stich (626): Desaparecido/Muerto

Lilo: Viva

Gran consejera: Muerta

Rubens (625): Vivo

Ángel (624): Desaparecida/Muerta

* * *

_Este anexo es para que se hagan una idea de qué ocurrió en el Universo Dos después del chasquido._


	2. Prólogo: ¿Y ahora qué?

**Prólogo: ¿Y ahora qué?**

**Abril de 2018**

Clint Barton, más conocido como Ojo de Halcón, estaba a punto de terminar su arresto domiciliario por desobediencia al Gobierno que se había ganado después de la Guerra Civil que los Vengadores habían tenido ya dos años atrás, pues había elegido seguir a Capitán América y negarse a firmar los Acuerdos de Sokovia; en lugar de huir había preferido entregarse después, por el bien de su familia.

Él estaba enseñando a su hija Lila el manejo del arco, tras una gran concentración, ella dio a la diana.

"Bien hecho, mi Ojo de Halcón" le felicitó su padre.

"¡A comer!" les llamó Laura, su esposa y madre de los tres hijos.

Sus otros hijos, Cooper y Nathaniel discutían de qué condimento echar en el perrito caliente que iban a comer.

Clint desvió la atención un momento, y cuando volvió la vista, su familia había desaparecido completamente.

"¡Lila! ¿Laura? ¡Nathaniel! ¿Cooper?"

Comenzó a llamarles, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Miró a un lado y al otro… pero no había rastro de ellos, de hecho, era como si nunca hubiesen estado allí…

Y es que Clint ignoraba lo sucedido en Wakanda…

En la base de los Nuevos Vengadores, los supervivientes del chasquido: Steve Rogers (Capitán América), Natasha Romanoff (Viuda Negra), Thor, Bruce Banner (Hulk), James Rodhes (War Machine), Rocket Racoon, Wasabi, Burbuja, Cactus, Honney Lemmon, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Samus Aran y los supervivientes de Lylat (Fox, Falco, Slippy y Krystal) estaban allí de pie contemplando con impotencia como la cifra de desaparecidos por el chasquido no hacía más que crecer y crecer.

Por si fuera poco haber tenido que perder sus amigos ante sus ojos, ahora en el mapa podían contemplar gracias a su súper ordenador como familiares y amigos también lo hacían, entre ellos, Nick Furia, del que solo habían encontrado un viejo transmisor.

"¿Sigue funcionando?" preguntó Steve.

"Eso parece" contestó Natasha

Y, al volverse, vio que ya no estaban ellos solos en la habitación, una mujer alta, rubia y vestida con un traje rojo y azul estaba allí.

"¿Dónde está Furia?" preguntó.

En otra parte del Universo, en una nave a la deriva flotaba Tony Stark junto con Nébula, Angolmois, Steven Universe, Elaris y Clank. Solo ellos seis habían logrado acabar la batalla en Titán con vida. Cora y Giroro habían sido asesinados por Thanos, mientras que el resto Peter Quill, Drax, Mantis, Ratchet, Ángela, Qwark, Granate, Perla, Amatista, el Doctor Strange, Peter Parker y Star Butterfly habían desaparecido como efecto del chasquido de dedos del titán loco.

Habían logrado reparar la nave trabajando en equipo, pero se había dañado en la batalla y flotaba a la deriva; sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que el oxígeno se acabara… y todos morirían irremediablemente.

Tony Stark decidió dejar un mensaje grabado para Pepper Potts, su prometida.

"Si has sobrevivido y decides pasar página, no te sientas culpable. Morir será como quedarse dormido y cuando lo haga, soñaré contigo, siempre contigo"

Se desmayó después de decir esto. Angolmois y Nébula, que encontraron su cuerpo inconsciente, lo pusieron en el asiento de la nave, para que no estuviera en el frío suelo.

Sin embargo, Tony oyó una exclamación de sorpresa de Steven:

"¡MIRAD!"

Tenía que ser algo realmente importante, el pequeño no había dicho una palabra desde que abandonaron Titán, el impacto de perder a sus compañeras había sido demasiado.

Tony abrió lentamente los ojos… y contempló a Carol Danvers, más conocida como Capitana Marvel, ella se limitó a sonreírle.

Carol cargó con la nave hasta la base de Los Nuevos Vengadores.

Nada más aterrizar, Tony abrazó a Pepper Potts, la cual ya se encontraba allí. Estaban tan aliviados de que al otro no le hubiera pasado nada.

"Tony…" lo saludó Steve, ambos se encontraron algo incómodos, al fin y al cabo no se habían visto desde la pelea en la Civil War…

"Perdí al chaval" comentó el filántropo abatido; se refería a Peter Parker.

"Todos perdimos algo" le respondió el capitán para consolarlo.

Rocket se acercó a la nave, Angolmois se bajó y lo abrazó entre lágrimas; pese a que él odiaba toda clase de afecto, ella estaba tan visiblemente afectada, que por esa vez se lo permitió, no necesitaba traducción para aquello… y Nébula simplemente le dio la mano en señal de apoyo, sobraban las palabras.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos en la base discutieron que hacer.

Angolmois que odiaba a los Vengadores por acabar con la Tropa Keroro seis años atrás, simplemente se limitó a quedarse en un rincón mientras los miraba con odio.

"Ya han pasado 23 días desde que Thanos llegó a la Tierra, los mundiales han quedado reducidos a pedazos. Él hizo lo que dijo que iba a hacer, eliminar a la mitad de los seres vivos del universo"

"¿Qué le pasa a Thor?" preguntó Tony.

El Dios del Trueno se había quedado aislado en otra habitación.

"Siente que ha fracasado" respondió Rocket.

"Francamente, hasta unos minutos atrás yo pensaba que eras un peluche, y lo mismo va por vostros" comentó Tony señalando a los pilotos de Lylat, a lo que Rocket y estos fruncieron el ceño "Ahora escuchadme, no hay manera de vencer a Thanos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es tirar la toalla, yo ya no soy Ironman" comentó a la vez que se arrancaba el chip metálico.

Pero aquello fue un error y cayó al suelo. Todos corrieron a socorrerlo.

Con Tony fuera de escena pero ya a salvo, siguieron discutiendo qué hacer.

"Lo primero es saber dónde está Thanos" comentó Steve.

Nébula tenía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

"De pequeña, él nos contaba a mi hermana y a mí qué haría cuando todo esto acabase, está en un lugar llamado El Jardín"

"¿El jardín?" preguntó confundido Wasabi.

Ella les mostró en el mapa el lugar.

"Pero él aún tiene las gemas, ¿No?" comentó James Roldhes.

"Quitémoselas" respondió Carol, como si no fuera gran cosa.

Algunos de los presentes resoplaron con disgusto, aunque Chat Noir fue uno de los pocos que asintió.

"¿Y qué es lo que te asegura que no vaya a pasar lo de la última vez?" preguntó Bruce.

"Antes no me teníais a mí" respondió ella con decisión.

"No te ofendas, pero aquí todos somos superhéroes… ¿Y donde has estado todo este tiempo, por cierto?" quiso saber James Roldhes.

"Hay muchos planetas en el universo, y ellos no os tenían a vosotros" fue la respuesta.

"¿Por qué nunca informaste a la Federación Galáctica de tu presencia?" le preguntó Samus Aran, pero antes de que Carol pudiera contestar, Falco Lombardi había intervenido.

"¿Y por qué no nos ayudaste en Lylat contra los Aparoides, lista? ¡Casi acabamos todos muertos!"

"Pajarraco, yo no soy la madre de nadie. Allí en Lylat pudisteis salvaros el culo vosotros solitos. Aquí en la Tierra estáis vosotros, los Vengadores entre otros… pero en gran parte del Universo no son tan afortunados"

Falco iba a responderle, pero Fox le colocó una mano en el hombro y le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

Thor se levantó por primera vez y atrajo hacia sí su hacha; pasó a escasos centímetros de Carol, la cual ni se inmutó.

"Esta me gusta" comentó mientras ambos se sonrieron, cosa que molestó a Samus Aran.

"¿Seguimos con el plan?" preguntó la cazrrecompensas con un tono irritado.

"Aunque haya una mínima posibilidad de revertir todo esto, se lo debemos a todos los que no han sobrevivido" comentó Natasha.

"Lo haremos" respondió con decisión.

"¡Vamos a por ese hijo de puta!" exclamó con decisión Steve Rogers.

Poco después se armó el equipo Carol, Thor, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Nébula, Rocket Racoon, Fox Mc Cloud y Samus Aran irían. Los demás se quedarían en la Tierra, pues estaban demasiado afectados como para enfrentarse a Thanos. Sin embargo, no habían contado con que iban a disponer de más ayuda. Y es que Carol había contactado con la llamada Fuerza Alienígena, un grupo de Aliens guiados por el terrícola Ben Tenyson, los otros integrantes eran Tetrax, Gluto, Xylene y Technorg.

Además, Jake Long, el Dragón Americano había vuelto de su viaje al Polo Norte y había traído aliados: Norte, Bunnymund, Sandman, El Hada de los Dientes y Jack Frost.

"Cuántos más seamos para vencer a Thanos mejor, ¿No?" preguntó con optimismo Fox Mc Cloud.

"¿Cómo es que nos ven?" preguntó con curiosidad Jack Frost "Solo los niños pueden vernos, solo los que creen en nosotros"

"Acabamos de ver un dragón, un mapache y otros animales parlantes y ahora una tropa alienígena" comentó Steve "Después de esto ya nada me sorprende"

Se subieron a las naves de Rocket, ahora reparada y de la Fuerza Alienígena, rumbo al huerto.

"A los que nunca habéis estado en el espacio nada de potar en mi nave" comentó Rocket antes de despegar.

Cuando por fin llegaron al Huerto, Carol echó un vistazo por si aún quedaba algún aliado de Thanos… pero no, allí solo estaba él…

El titán loco había recogido algunas hortalizas de su huerto, y se preparaba para cortarlas, cuando, sin previo aviso la Capitana Marvel rompió el techo y lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo. Él se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa inicial y, rápidamente le dio un golpe que la lanzó a varios metros de altura.

Ben Tenyson transformado en el Alienígena Cuatro Brazos, así como los otros miembros de la Tropa Alienígena lo atacaron simultáneamente, pero el Titán Loco no iba a permitir que lo derrotaran de una manera tan sencilla, y plantó cara, derribando primero a Ben. Luego lanzó a los otros miembros, excepto a Technorg, al cual le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le causó la muerte.

"¡Desgraciado!" le gritó furiosa Samus Aran, que entró junto con Fox Mc Cloud y los Guardianes de los Niños.

Samus y Fox no pudieron con él a pesar de hacer equipo y ambos fueron rápidamente noqueados de fuertes golpes en el estómago. Jack Frost trató de congelar a Thanos, pero su hielo no fue lo bastante resistente para contener al titán que luego venció casi sin esfuerzo a sus compañeros; de haber tenido la fe de todos los niños podrían haberlo vencido… pero solo con la mitad no era suficiente. Thanos ya se dirigía al muchacho para matarlo, pero encima se le echaron Jake Long en su forma de dragón, Nébula y Steve Rogers que lo sujetaron y, poco después Thor con su hacha rebanó el brazo de Thanos que portaba el Guantelete.

Rocket se dispuso a recogerlo, pero con horror comprobó que no había nada, estaba vacío. Carol, que se había recuperado del golpe, le exigió que le revelase el paradero de las Gemas del Infinito.

"Destruidas" fue la contundente respuesta del Titán "Eran el precio a pagar para llevar a cabo mi misión"

"Tiene que estar mintiendo" opinó Ben.

"No" respondió tajantemente Nébula "Mi padre será muchas cosas, pero no es un mentiroso"

"Gracias hija" le respondió Thanos "Quizá… quizá te traté con demasiada dureza…"

Pero aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras, pues, sin previo aviso, Thor rebanó de un rápido y certero movimiento la cabeza del titán.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada debido a la terrible escena que acababan de contemplar. Algunos de los allí presentes miraron al dios del trueno con temor. Hada, que estaba cerca en aquel momento se apartó de su lado para esconderse detrás de Jack.

Fue Rocket quien rompió aquel silencio.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"Fui a por la cabeza" fue la respuesta, a continuación, se dirigió a la cabeza decapitada "Eso va por los asgardianos muertos"

Sí, Thanos estaba muerto, pero sin las Gemas del Infinito no había posibilidad alguna de revertir lo sucedido tras el chasquido de dedos.

Sam, Wanda, Peter Parker, Doctor Strange, T'Challa, Peter Quill, Kim Possible, Ratchet, Pétalo, Stich, Hiro, Bymax, Star Butterfly, Las Gemas de Cristal… ellos y todos los demás habían desaparecido para siempre ya no podrían hacer nada por cambiar esto.

Ya no quedaban esperanzas. Nada…nula…ninguna…

* * *

_Me tomé algunas libertades en el fanfic, pero aunque Thanos ya había cumplido su destino, me parece absurdo que en la película se dejara matar así de fácil, ya que el instinto natural le impulsaría a estar vivo de todas formas._

_Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo e intentaré actualizar lo antes posible._


	3. El regreso de Scott

**Capítulo 1. El regreso de Scott**

**Abril 2023**

Pasaron cinco años desde lo ocurrido en el Huerto. Después de aquello, cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes.

Carol retomó su misión de viajar por el espacio para proteger otros planetas.

Rocket y Nébula continuaron con las labores de Guardianes de la Galaxia, al igual que Angolmois, miembro honorífico del equipo que se fue con ellos.

Los miembros de la Fuerza Alienígena abandonaron la Tierra para continuar con su labor en otros planetas.

Fox, Falco, Slippy y Krystal volvieron a Lylat, pero esta vez no fueron recibidos como vencedores sino como derrotados. Slippy a su vez había perdido a su amada. También se enteraron de la desaparición de su amigo y antiguo miembro del equipo Peppy Hare. Además desparecido el General Pepper, la armada ya no estaba tan bien organizada.

Clank y Elaris fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la Tierra. Ambos decidieron ayudar a los Vengadores en labores técnicas, no tenía sentido retomar los Rangers Galácticos cuando solo ellos dos habían sobrevivido, el Sistema Solana se las apañaría de alguna manera.

Jake Long y su prometida Rose se separaron temporalmente, lo sucedido les había quitado las ganas de casarse. Jake se unió a los Guardianes de los Niños para seguir con la función de defender a los niños y al mundo mágico.

Steven volvió con su padre, Greg Universe el cuál se había salvado… pero la pena de perder a sus compañeras, así como a su León y a Connie como resultado del chasquido lo habían deprimido hasta el punto de adoptar un estilo gótico.

En cuanto a los Nuevos Vengadores, Tony el líder abandonó el equipo y dada la desaparición de Kim Possible (Segunda al mando) así como la falta de miembros, hizo que se disolviera.

Marinette había tenido suerte, pues sus padres habían logrado sobrevivir. Adrián había perdido a su padre y ahora vivía con Nathalie, que era la secretaria del Señor Agreste y la encargada de cuidarle si a él le ocurría algo. Además habían perdido gran cantidad de amigos: Nino, Alya, Mylene, Iván, Nathaniel, Rose, La Señorita Bustier, el Alcalde de París… todos ellos víctimas del chasquido de Thanos. Además, el maestro Fu se había presentado nada más ocurrir para pedirles los Prodigios y ellos se los devolvieron, desde entonces llevaban ya cinco años sin transformarse en Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Burbuja y Cactus fueron adoptadas temporalmente por el Alcalde de Townsville que, dada la desaparición del Profesor Utonium decidió hacerse cargo de ellas. Ahora ellas tenían menos trabajo en parte de que varios de sus enemigos también habían desaparecido, pero los que quedaban, se aprovechaban de la poca resistencia.

Honney Lemmon se había quedado en estado de catatonia al no poder superar la muerte de sus amigos. Wasabi sintió que había hecho todo lo posible por ella, así que aún se mantenía en contacto con los viejos Vengadores para ayudarlos en caso de emergencia.

En cuanto a los Vengadores Originales, solo Natasha, James Roldhes y Steve Rogers se habían quedado.

James había comenzado a trabajar con el gobierno para detener a un tal Ronin, un misterioso enmascarado que masacraba a criminales del mundo entero… solo que este resultó ser Clint Barton, aun así era escurridizo como una anguila y no conseguían dar con él.

Bruce Banner había abandonado el equipo para seguir con su camino, poco o nada sabían de él.

Thor había dado con su pueblo asgardiano y los había colocado en una pequeña villa pesquera, solo para aislarse del mundo exterior… Ante aquella situación y el rechazo del Dios, Samus Aran se había dado por vencida con él y muy enfadada había abandonado la Tierra.

En lo respectivo a Tony, él y su esposa se habían casado y habían tenido una hija juntos llamada Morgan.

Natasha y Steve eran los únicos que seguían devastados por lo sucedido… ¿Por qué no podían superarlo? Los otros lo habían hecho, habían seguido con sus vidas… pero allí estaban ellos, todavía pensando en qué hubiese pasado si… pero no quedaba nada que hacer, sin las Gemas del Infinito era imposible.

Muy lejos de allí, en un depósito municipal había una caravana que cinco años atrás había sido encontrada abandonada. Una rata, que por casualidad pasaba por allí comenzó a andar sobre un teclado electrónico muy avanzado y sin percatarse si quiera de ello pulsó un botón con sus patas. Y dio la casualidad que ese botón abría la entrada de algo llamado Reino Cuántico y, de él salió despedido Scott Lang, también conocido como Ant-Man. Resulta que cinco años atrás, Scott había entrado allí mientras su novia Hope Van Dyne (Avispa) y los padres de esta lo esperaban fuera para sacarlo, pero desaparecieron con el chasquido de Thanos y no pudieron hacerlo; pero Scott no sabía nada, para él debido a las singulares leyes de Reino Cuántico solo habían pasado cinco horas. Rogó al segurata que le abriese la puerta y luego se encontró vagando por las calles de Nueva York… una ciudad casi irreconocible, muchos edificios estaban abandonados y la gente caminaba muy desanimada.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" le preguntó Scott a un chaval que iba en una bicicleta.

El niño se dio la vuelta, su cara reflejaba una enorme hostilidad, o quizá es que pensaba que aquel hombre se hacía el tonto a propósito… finalmente se limitó a señalarle una dirección.

Al seguir las indicaciones, Scott se encontró en una plaza con unas enormes losas. En ella se leían un milenio, quizá un millar de nombres bajo unas letras grandes que decía "DESVANECIDOS". Él comenzó a leer aquellos nombres y, con horror comprobó que el nombre de Hope y sus padres estaba en aquella lista… angustiado comenzó a buscar el nombre de su hija, deseando de corazón no hacerlo… se alivió un poco al no descubrirlo, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco al leer su propio nombre allí escrito: Scott Lang. ¿Significaba eso que todos lo habían dado por desaparecido fuera el motivo que fuera la razón por la que aquella gente se había desvanecido? No podía dejar las cosas así, su hija tenía que saber que seguía allí.

Scott comenzó a correr y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa de su hija Cassie, llamó y pasaron unos minutos, que a él se le hicieron horas, hasta que por fin alguien abrió la puerta, De pie, con los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa, se encontraba su hija, solo que ya no era una niña en absoluto, ahora tenía el cuerpo de una adolescente.

"¿Papá?" preguntó ella con incredulidad.

No solo lo daba por desaparecido, también le asombraba no encontrar en el rostro de su padre señal alguna de envejecimiento.

Cuando se hubo recuperado del shock inicial lo abrazó emocionada, y poco después le contó todo lo ocurrido, sobre cómo unos alienígenas habían llegado al nuevo país llamado Wakanda y, como sin previo aviso la mitad de los seres vivos del planeta desaparecieron súbitamente de la existencia.

Natasha, Steve, Elaris y Clank que estaban en el cuartel, vieron que alguien llamaba a la puerta y, con la cámara vieron que era Scott.

"Oye, ¿Os acordáis de mí? Steve, nos conocimos hace ocho años, en el Aeropuerto de Leipzig/Halle. Nos peleamos entre nosotros…"

Ambos estaban perplejos, al igual que había pasado con Cassie, ellos también lo daban como un desaparecido en el chasquido de dedos.

"¿Es una grabación? Tiene que serlo…" comentó Steve, que pensaba que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

"Negativo" respondió Clank "Sin duda es del presente"

"Está en la puerta" añadió Elaris. "¿No deberíamos abrirle?"

Scott casi se atragantaba mientras terminaba de contar toda la historia de lo sucedido, casi no tuvo tiempo ni de presentarse a aquellos dos extraterrestres que estaban con sus antiguos aliados. Clank y Elaris estaban emocionados ante lo que este acababa de contarles y, ambos se pusieron como meta comenzar a investigar más sobre ese Mundo Cuántico. Por su parte, Steve sabía a quién acudir para pedir ayuda, pero tendrían que hacer un montón de llamadas…

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 1._

_Lamento tener que sacar a algunos personajes de escena, pero me parecía muy complicado adaptarlos, así que me he quedado con los que más facilidad tenían de adaptarse, lamento si alguno de sus personajes favoritos no están, pero tal vez vuelvan luego..._


	4. ¿Un rayo de esperanza?

**Capítulo 2. ¿Un rayo de esperanza?**

En una casa cerca de un lago, alejado de la ciudad, estaba la nueva casa de Tony Stark y su esposa Pepper. La pequeña Morgan había encontrado un casco; al parecer Tony tenía pensado regalarle un traje a su esposa por su aniversario.

"Tu madre nunca se pone las cosas que le regalo" le decía en broma a la pequeña.

Pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio llegar a sus antiguos ex compañeros: Steve y Natasha acompañados de Scott.

Tony no quiso oír hablar de la historia de este.

"Puedes irte con tu _Regreso al Futuro_ a otra parte. En cuanto a vosotros, Los Vengadores quedaron atrás para mí. Ahora tengo una familia"

Y todos los esfuerzos por convencerlos fueron en vano, pese a su enfado, los invitó a comer si no hablaban "de trabajo", pero declinaron la invitación, al fin y al cabo, les faltaban más paradas.

En una cafetería, se encontraba Bruce Banner, que, una vez más se había vuelto a transformar en Hulk. Sin embargo, esta vez sabía controlar mejor tanto su ira como sus poderes, el cómo lo había hecho era un gran misterio, aunque él aseguraba que era gracias a una profunda investigación sobre los rayos gamma, que le había ayudado a combinar ambas facetas, la fuerza de Hulk y la inteligencia de Banner.

Con él estaban Wasabi y Jake Long, pues se había hecho muy buen amigo de ambos, y, permanecían en contacto.

Como es natural, nadie se tragó la historia de Scott al principio, pero luego comprendieron que llevaba razón.

"¿Entonces cinco años son cinco horas?" preguntó incrédulo Jake, vaya… "Yo una vez viajé en el Tiempo con un artilugio"

"¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no mencionaste eso antes?!" le preguntó Steve casi echándoselo encima.

"Porque fue destruido, obviamente, si no ya se me habría ocurrido"

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco y luego continuó:

"El caso es que necesitamos vuestra ayuda, ¿qué decís?"

Antes de poder contestar, un grupo de niños entraron y le pidieron a Hulk que se hiciese una foto con ellos, cosa que este hizo sin problemas.

"¿No queréis una foto conmigo?" preguntó Scott "Soy Ant-Man"

Pero ni se inmutaron.

"Ant-Man, me hago gigante y chiquito. ¿No os suena?"

"Scott, no quieren una foto contigo" trató de cortarle Wasabi.

Pero este continuó insistiendo un rato más, al final casi por lástima alguno de aquel grupo de niños aceptó hacerse una foto con él pese a la insistencia del resto del equipo en que aquello no era necesario y que Scott tendría que aguantarse.

Finalmente, tanto Hulk como Wasabi y Jake Long se ofrecieron a ayudar en todo aquello.

En casa de Tony, la visita de sus ex compañeros, lo habían hecho dudar… y, después vio una foto suya con Peter Parker el día que ofreció a este ser un Vengador, poco después de que el muchacho frustrara los planes de Buitre Negro… y Peter se había ido, no había podido protegerlo… no solo a él, su iniciativa de Los Nuevos Vengadores había fracasado y ahora Kim Possible, Hiro y los demás también se habían ido para siempre… ¿Y si realmente Scott tenía razón? ¿Realmente no estaba siendo egoísta anteponiendo a su hija a los demás? Cualquier padre del mundo haría algo como aquello, pero aun así.

Finalmente, aún solo siendo para descartar toda esperanza o quizá simplemente demostrar que Scott se equivocaba, Tony hizo que F.R.I.D.A.Y. ejecutara diferentes configuraciones posibles para viajes en el tiempo en el Reino Cuántico.

Finalmente, tras varias horas, este ordenador descubrió un sistema para hacerlo, utilizando un diseño de tira basado en el Möbius. Aquel no era el resultado que Tony esperaba…

"Mierda" murmuró.

Entonces oyó un ruido y vio a la pequeña Morgan escondida detrás de la escalera.

"¿Qué haces ahí, señorita?"

"Mierda"

"Eh, no digas esa palabra, le pertenece a mamá y solo ella puede usarla"

"Papá, ¿Por qué estás despierto?"

"Tengo un asunto de mierda del que ocuparme…"

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y le dieron ganas de darse contra la pared, aquello no iba por el camino que él quería en absoluto.

Resulta que la pequeña había ido a por un poco de zumo, así que después de darle un zumo, Tony mandó a su hija a dormir, no sin antes arroparla.

"Ahora duérmete o vendo todos tus juguetes"

"Papá, te quiero 3000"

Y Tony sonrió.

La esposa de Tony, Pepper estaba abajo leyendo un libro. Después de bromear con su esposa de que él era el favorito de Morgan, se puso mucho más serio y le contó acerca de su descubrimiento.

"Tuvimos suerte de sobrevivir al chasquido, pero, otros no la tuvieron"

"Sé que harás lo correcto, cariño. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no quieras admitirlo, eres Ironman"

Más tarde, Scott estaba tratando de comerse un taco, cuando una nave gigante apareció y aterrizó cerca del cuartel. De él se bajaron Rocket, Nébula y Angolmois. Scott estaba atónito al contemplarlos, especialmente a Rocket y, soltó el taco que llevaba en su mano debido a la sorpresa.

"Ten cuidado con la nave" le indicó Nébula a James Roldhes, que había ido a recibirlos "Hay un idiota en la estación"

Y miró a Scott fijamente al decir esto.

Hulk trajo un taco para los recién llegados a modo de bienvenida, pero Angolmois rechazó el suyo, pues odiaba a aquel gigante verde al igual que al resto de Los Vengadores.

"O sea, yo solo he venido aquí para ver si podemos salvar a mis amigos"

De modo que Scott tomó aquel taco para reemplazar al que se le había caído.

En la base, Hulk, Elaris y Clank habían hecho equipo para descifrar los misterios del Reino Cuántico.

Después de tener un croquis del posible funcionamiento del lugar, Banner insistió en ponerlo en práctica con Scott.

"No sé, comentó Clank "Mi sistema aún puede ser más preciso, quizá deberíamos ultimar los detalles antes de ponerlo en práctica. Las probabilidades de éxito son de un 20%"

"Puede ser" coincidió Elaris "¿pero no crees que una prueba pequeña nos puede dar alguna pista sobre en qué nos hemos equivocado?"

"Buen argumento" puntualizó Hulk, a lo que Clank asintió.

De modo, que transportaron a Scott, pero cuando lo trajeron de vuelta a los pocos segundos, era un anciano. Steve y Rocket, que estaban presentes, se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

"Dejadlo como antes" les indicó el rubio.

Elaris apartó a Hulk de la máquina para ponerse ella al mando y luego devolvió a Scott a Reino Cuántico, pero al traerlo de vuelta, era un bebé.

"¡No! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, ahora es peor que antes!" le reprochó el gigante verde.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear para ponerse a los mandos de la máquina, pero ni corto ni perezoso, Clank se las ingenió para llegar hasta los mandos, y devolver a Scott a su estado original.

"Esto no es un juguete, tenéis que tener cuidado" les reprochó.

"Chicos, creo que voy a necesitar saber dónde está la lavadora. Han manchado este traje"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Angolmois que también había estado presente "¿El bebé o el anciano?"

"Ninguno…"

Ante lo que acababa de ver, Steve decidió salir fuera. La desesperanza comenzaba a invadirlo, después de haber puesto toda la ilusión en aquel plan, parecía que no iba a dar sus frutos… no tenían ni idea de viajes en el tiempo, todo aquello no era más que algo propio de la ciencia ficción… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de creer en cosas así? Claro que había sabido de sistemas tan lejanos como Solana y Lylat; así como de un país oculto durante años llamado Wakanda incluso había luchado codo con codo con un dragón rojo… pero toda fantasía tiene sus límites.

Fue entonces cuando vio llegar un coche de lujo, de inmediato supo que pertenecía a Tony Stark, nadie más que él podía permitirse el lujo de conducir algo tan caro.

Con solo contemplar el rostro de su ex compañero, el filántropo supo lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Se ha transformado en bebé?"

"Entre otras cosas…"

"¿Estáis reuniendo a todo el equipo?"

"Estamos en ello"

"En ese caso, necesitarás esto"

Tony se dirigió al maletero del coche, y sacó el escudo del Capitán América. Después de que este ayudase a Bucky (Soldado de Invierno) a escapar, le devolvió el escudo, pues estaba hecho en Industrias Stark.

"Mi padre lo hizo para ti. Además tengo que sacarlo del garaje antes de que Morgan lo use como trineo"

Steve agradeció el gesto; se alegraba de dejar atrás el rencor acumulado durante la pelea que tuvieron años atrás, que causó la división y el hecho de que Tony formase un nuevo equipo, pero aun así tenía algo que decir:

"Tony, te necesitamos"

"Con una condición. Prométeme que si revertimos lo que Thanos hizo no tendrá efecto sobre la vida que tengo con mi familia"

"Tony. Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para que así sea"

Rocket y Hulk se pusieron en marcha hacia el pueblo pesquero conocido como Nueva Asgard, donde se encontraban los pocos asgardianos supervivientes, entre ellos Valkiria, la cual se alegró de ver al gigante verde, pues no se veían desde que ayudaron a derrotar a Hela, la hermana malvada de Thor.

"La última vez eras más…"

"¿Bruto?"

"Iba a decir molón"

"¿Dónde está Thor?"

"No sabemos, vive encerrado en su palacio y solo sale de vez en cuando a por provisiones"

Y señaló un enorme barril de cerveza.

Ambos dejaron a Valkiria y se acercaron a una ruinosa casa situada muy lejos; no lo habrían descrito en absoluto como un palacio. En su interior se encontraron a Korg y Miek, que, al igual que Valkiria aun recordaban a Hulk.

Comían aperitivos mientras jugaban a un videojuego. Iban a preguntarles donde estaba Thor, pero el Dios del Trueno llegó en ese momento… solo que no parecía el mismo en absoluto, lo primero que les llamó la atención fue la barriga que lucía, ¿Qué había pasado con su cuerpo atlético? Además, presentaba un aspecto desaliñado, como el de un animal; tanto Rocket como Hulk se mostraron algo asqueados al verlo de aquel modo… además se negó en absoluto a escucharlos y, únicamente hizo un movimiento para amenazar a un jugador en línea:

"NoobMaster, soy Thor de nuevo. ¿Sabes, el Dios del Trueno? Escucha, amigo, si no cierras el juego de inmediato, voy a volar a tu casa y bajar a ese sótano que estás escondiendo. ¡Romperé tus brazos y te los meteré en el culo! ve a llorar a tu mamá"

Luego usó el hacha que una vez mató a Thanos para abrir una lata de cerveza.

"Sabía que no nos escucharía" comentó Rocket "Así que hice una llamada"

Casi al terminar de decir eso, Samus Aran entró en la casa, nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Miró a Korg y Miek con una mirada de desaprobación y luego se dirigió a Thor.

"¡Ya estás llevando tu culo hasta la nave para regresar al cuartel o te subo a patadas!"

Thor se volvió a negar, pero ella lo agarró de una oreja y se lo llevó de allí en dirección a la nave.

"Recuérdame que no enfade a esta dama" le susurró Hulk a Rocket.

Lejos de allí, en Tokio, una mafia japonesa tenía graves problemas, estaban sufriendo el mortal ataque de un encapuchado bajo la lluvia. Varios de ellos fueron pasados a cuchillo sin que pudieran si quiera percatarse de qué estaba pasando, otros solo pudieron ver al encapuchado un segundo antes de que este rebanase sus cabezas de un movimiento casi imperceptible.

El jefe de la organización se vio con el desconocido cara a cara y trató de plantar resistencia, pero este, de una acción que solo hubiese sido captable a cámara lenta le hizo una herida mortal en el pescuezo.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" le preguntó mientras se desangraba entre lágrimas observando como la vida se le iba a través de aquella herida.

"Porque seguís vivos" le respondió con contundencia.

Aquel encapuchado, no era otro que Clint, el cual limpió de sangre su arma. Cuando había acabado oyó una voz familiar a sus espaldas: era Natasha, quien sostenía un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

"Por matar a esta gente no recuperarás a tu familia"

Clint se puso en guardia, pero ella no había ido allí a luchar sino a hablar con él.

"Creemos que hay una forma de revertir esto"

Él la miró con un rostro que denotaba amargura y desconfianza a partes iguales.

"¿Cómo? ¿Volviendo atrás en el tiempo y cambiando el pasado?" preguntó con ironía.

La respuesta lo dejó sin palabras:

"Eso mismo"

Poco después, a la base llegó Ben Tennyson, pues Natasha lo había contactado, sin embargo, venía él solo, pues el resto de la Fuerza Alienígena había decidido no involucrarse en aquello a raíz de la muerte de su compañero a manos de Thanos.

La Fuerza Alienígena no era la única que no iba, la Capitana Marvel no contestó al comunicado, pues seguramente estaría ocupada. Los Guardianes de los Niños, ahora que Norte era un anciano estaban muy ocupados ayudando a su compañero a preparar la Navidad para poder mantener la fe de los pocos niños que aún creían en ellos. Y las Tropas de Lylat tenían un viaje hasta la Tierra de más de un año, para cuando llegaran ya sería tarde para poner ese plan en marcha.

Aquello, sin embargo, no disminuyó el entusiasmo y, el equipo formado por Tony, Bruce Banner, Elaris y Clank pronto tuvieron todo lo necesario para viajar en el tiempo. Mientras los dos primeros tenían el túnel cuántico, los otros dos habían diseñado trajes adecuados para ello y para todo el equipo.

Pero aún quedaba hacer una prueba… y al saber lo que había ocurrido antes con Scott nadie se mostraba por la labor de ofrecerse voluntario. Finalmente, lo echaron a suertes y Clint tuvo el dudoso honor de ser el designado.

Cuando viajaba, él no vio nada más que un montón de luces de colores y notó como la cabeza le iba a mil revoluciones por minuto; se le nubló la vista y todo se puso oscuro durante un momento, pero luego sintió como el sol lo cegaba. Al mirar a su alrededor se vio en casa, pero al contrario de la otra vez oyó risas de niños que venían del interior.

"¿Cooper? ¿Nathaniel? ¡Lila! ¡Lila!" llamó a su hija.

"¿Papá?"

Al oír la voz de su hija, entusiasmado corrió hacia el interior, pero tan pronto puso un pie dentro, se desvaneció. Y Lila, que había bajado las escaleras en aquel momento, no alcanzó a verlo, y se quedó allí confundida.

"¿Por qué me habéis traído de vuelta?" les reprochó con furia "¡Quería quedarme allí con mi familia!"

"Entonces los volverías a perder cuando el chasquido sucediera de nuevo" le espetó Jake Long "No eres el único que ha perdido a su familia, mi hermana y mi abuelo han desaparecido"

"Además, ¿no sería raro para tu familia que de pronto hubiera dos tú?" apostilló Ben.

Clint iba a responderles de mala manera, pero Steve se alzó en posición de líder.

"Todos hemos perdido a gente que amamos, creedme, yo trabajo como voluntario en un grupo de terapia para ayudar a personas con sus pérdidas, pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad. Lo que necesitamos es un plan"

"¿Por qué simplemente no viajamos a cuando Thanos era un bebé y lo matamos?" sugirió James Roldhes.

Pero Clank negó con la cabeza.

"Según la información proporcionada por el Señor Stark y mis cálculos, llego a la conclusión de que eso no alteraría nuestro presente. Simplemente crearía una línea de tiempo alternativa"

"Espera" interrumpió Scott "Entonces, ¿_Regreso al Futuro_ es mentira?"

Sí, ahora podían viajar en el tiempo de forma fiable. Sin embargo, solo tenían unas pocas Partículas Pym necesarias para el viaje, así que, si de verdad querían revertir el efecto del chasquido, debían trazar un buen plan.

Poco después todos estaban en el salón: Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Hulk, Clint, James Roldhes, Scott, Rocket, Nébula, Angolmois, Wasabi, Jake Long, Samus Aran, Elaris, Clank y Ben.

Ellos diecisiete eran la última esperanza.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo._


	5. Viajes en el Tiempo (Parte I)

**Capítulo 3. Viajes en el tiempo (parte I)**

Rápidamente, el equipo se puso a pensar ideas sobre cómo arreglar aquello, pero las paradojas del viaje en el tiempo (mayoritariamente, que si cambiaban el pasado no cambiarían el presente, sino que crearían realidades alternativas), limitaban seriamente sus opciones.

Finalmente, decidieron votando y, por mayoría simple, que lo más sensato era conseguir las Gemas del Infinito del pasado para revertir sus efectos en el presente.

Después de una larga explicación sobre qué eran las Gemas del Infinito, sobre su funcionamiento y sobre de qué manera Thanos las había usado para el chasquido, debían planear de qué manera obtenerlas.

El equipo, rápidamente se dio cuenta, de que en la Batalla de Nueva York en 2012, cuando Loki, liderando a los chitauri, habían causado estragos por toda la ciudad en su plan de invasión a la Tierra; la Gema del Espacio (en el Teseracto), la Gema de la Mente (en el Cetro) y la Gema del Tiempo (en el Santuario) habían estado allí presentes; lo único que tenían que hacer era obtenerlas.

Sin embargo, las otras eran más difíciles de conseguir.

Thor puntualizó que Jane Foster había caído enferma tras ser afectada por la Gema de la Realidad en forma de Éter.

"¿Quién es esa Jane Foster?" preguntó Samus Aran en un tono de voz que indicaba cierta molestia.

Ignorante de los sentimientos de la cazarrecompensas, Thor contestó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

"Un antiguo amor… la cosa no salió bien, rompimos por acuerdo mutuo…" sin embargo, no era del todo verdad "Si pudiéramos extraerlo de su cuerpo de alguna manera…"

Elaris intervino.

"Creo que Clank y yo podemos lograrlo, pero necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas de esa gema"

Y los tres se separaron temporalmente para hablar sobre aquello.

Las otras dos gemas eran accesibles en Morag y Vormir en 2014.

De Morag, Peter Quill obtuvo la Gema del Poder (en forma de Orbe) y en Vormir, Thanos obtuvo la Gema del Alma (lo que Nébula no sabía, era el precio que Thanos pagó por ella, el sacrificio de Gamora).

"¿Quién es Morag?" preguntó inocentemente Scott, que no sabía que era un planeta, no una persona.

"Morag no es una persona…" respondió Ben en un tono aburrido, como si le fastidiase tener que explicar algo que él consideraba básico.

Rocket, decidió hacer leña del árbol caído y burlarse de Scott.

"Oh, mira el pobre cachorrito, que perdido que está"

Finalmente, debido a que disponían nada más de unas pocas partículas Pym, y no podían obtener más ya que Pym y toda su familia habían sido víctimas del chasquido, decidieron que lo mejor eran separarse por equipos.

Steve, Tony, Hulk, Scott, Wasabi y Jake Long irían a 2012 a la batalla en Nueva York; Thor, Rocket, Angolmois y Samus Aran, irían a 2013 a Asgard, ahora tenían un invento fabricado por Elaris y Clank con el cual podrían extraer el éter del cuerpo de Jane Foster; por su parte, James Roldhes, Nébula y Ben, irían a Morag en 2014 y, por último, Clint y Natasha irían a Vormir ese mismo año.

No quedaban partículas Pym para Elaris y Clank, de modo que ellos dos se quedarían en el presente, para hacerse cargo en caso de que surgieran complicaciones allí.

Con todo listo y organizado, Los Vengadores y sus aliados se enfundaron los trajes para el viaje en el tiempo, y se prepararon.

"No lo olvidéis" les recordó Scott "Un viaje de ida y otro de vuelta, sin fallos"

Todos asintieron y, se prepararon para viajar en el tiempo.

**Mayo de 2012**

Los Chitauri atacaban sin piedad la ciudad de Nueva York causando tanta destrucción y pánico como les era posible, mientras Los Vengadores de ese tiempo ayudados por militares y policías hacían lo posible por frenar la invasión.

No iba a ser fácil moverse en todo aquel caos, pero debían intentarlo.

"¿Por qué nunca nos ayudaste en todo este lío?" le preguntó Hulk a Jake Long, quien también vivía allí.

"Se supone que el mundo mágico que yo debo proteger era un secreto, ¿vale?"

La conversación se acabó cuando, la versión pasada de Hulk destrozó a un chitauri lanzándolo brutalmente contra un coche y luego destruyó el mismo, causando que el Hulk del presente se ruborizara al ver su antiguo comportamiento.

"Será mejor que rompas alguna cosa por el camino al Santuario" le indicó Steve.

Sin ganas, el otro se arrancó la camisa y golpeó un coche.

"Nos vemos allí" le dijo Jake Long, adoptando su forma de dragón y echando a volar.

Por su parte, los otros se dirigieron hacia la Torre Stark para ir a por las gemas, pero, durante el camino fueron arrinconados por una armada chitauri.

"No hay tiempo para luchar, es ahora o nunca" señaló Tony.

"Id vosotros" dijo Wasabi "Yo me encargo de estos adefesios.

Y, valientemente, partió a uno de ellos por la mitad gracias a sus cuchillas de plasma, y luego rebanó la cabeza de otro; al parecer esto cabreó a los alienígenas, que fueron a por él permitiendo el paso a sus aliados.

Hulk y Jake llegaron al Santuario, donde estaba El Ancestral, antiguo portador de la Gema del Tiempo, quien protegía el lugar de los chitauris que llegaban.

Por alguna razón, no se sobresaltó al verlos, pese a ser un dragón y un monstruo verde.

"¿Dónde está Strange?" preguntó Hulk, quien no sabía que había habido otro antes que él.

"Aún no es su tiempo" respondió con calma "Todavía es un cirujano"

"Necesitamos esa gema" dijo Jake "El futuro depende de ello"

"Esto no se mueve de aquí" respondió ella de forma tajante.

Hulk se acercó.

"No quiero hacerlo, pero no hay tiempo para discutir, y necesito esa gema"

Se dispuso a cogerla, pero ella lo empujó con sus poderes y, de un solo golpe el alma de Bruce Banner salió disparada del cuerpo de Hulk, que se derrumbó en seco.

Jake Long quedó horrorizado ante tal visión.

"Mejor empezamos de nuevo, ¿Vale? Y tú, lagartija, no muevas un músculo de tu cuerpo de escamas si no quieres que te haga lo mismo a ti"

"Me portaré bien" respondió el dragón acongojado.

El Ancestral, dejó el cuerpo inconsciente de Hulk tumbado sobre una silla, mientras Jake Long por orden suya, había vuelto a su apariencia de humano.

"En el futuro un titán loco llamado Thanos la usará para eliminar a la mitad del Universo, y estamos intentando detenerlo" explicó Bruce.

"Lo siento, se me fue asignado proteger esta gema contra amenazas y eso haré"

"Pero solo queremos usarla para eso. No nos la vamos a quedar ni nada. Por favor" suplicó Jake Long.

Pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿De verdad crees que es tan sencillo? En absoluto"

Acto seguido, les mostró una imagen de las Gemas del Infinito.

"Las Gemas del Infinito no deben usarse fuera de su línea temporal individualmente" explicó "Si os doy la gema condeno a mi tiempo, si usarais la Gema del Tiempo en vuestra línea temporal sin las otras cinco, en la mía crearíais una línea temporal donde todo estaría mal. Lo siento, pero no os la puedo dar"

"Pero…" intentó protestar débilmente Jake Long.

"¡Ni una palabra más, reptil! ¡O de lo contrario te quitaré ese cuerpo de dragón y lo conservaré en el Santuario como adorno!"

Ante tal amenaza, el muchacho se calló del todo, pero Bruce no, él quería jugar su última carta.

"Y si eso es así, ¿por qué el Doctor Strange le dio la gema a Thanos?"

Durante un segundo, El Ancestral se quedó sin habla.

"¿Qué?"

"Strange le dio la Gema a Thanos en Titán, dijo que no había otra manera"

Ella se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

"Quizá no fue un buen movimiento" comentó Jake, pero ella le respondió violentamente.

"¡He dicho que te calles! No, Strange no se equivocaría… quiero pensar que estaba en lo correcto cuando hizo aquello"

Acto seguido devolvió el alma de Bruce al cuerpo de Hulk.

"Te daré la Gema con una condición, que cuando consigas tu objetivo me la devuelvas"

"Lo prometo" respondió Hulk con decisión.

"Y el Dragón, no vuelvas por aquí nunca más"

Una vez tenían la gema en su poder, tanto Hulk como Jake Long volvieron al presente.

"¿Qué tal ha ido?" preguntó Clank.

A modo de respuesta les mostraron la Gema del Tiempo.

"¡Fabuloso!" exclamó Elaris con alegría.

"No ha sido fácil" comentó Jake "Oye, recordadme que nunca enfade al Doctor Strange si logramos nuestro objetivo"

En la Torre Stark en 2012, los Vengadores acababan de detener a Loki. Escondidos, Tony, Steve y Scott presenciaban la escena.

En ese momento, agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. (que en realidad eran agentes de HYDRA infiltrados) aparecieron para llevarse el cetro de Loki; con lo cual Steve del presente se separó para conseguir la Gema de la Mente escondida en este.

"¿Cómo puede ser que no os dierais cuenta de que son los malos?" preguntó Scott molesto "Se ve clarísimamente"

Los Vengadores de 2012 bajaron en ascensor, pero le indicaron al Hulk de entonces que bajase por las escaleras, lo cual enfureció al monstruo verde; con mucha discreción, Tony y Scott los siguieron.

Cuando bajaron, se encontraron al Tony Stark de 2012 discutiendo con Alexanders Pierce, subsecretario de defensa, que le exigió el maletín donde llevaban el Teseracto, y a Loki, pero se negaron. Aquella era la oportunidad que Scott y Tony habían estado esperando.

El plan era sencillo, Scott tenia que hacerse pequeño para desactivar el chip del Tony de 2012, esto crearía una distracción que permitiría al Tony actual llevarse el maletín de forma discreta. De aquella manera, pusieron su plan en marcha y, el único que fue consciente fue el Loki de 2012, pero como su hermano le había tapado la boca anteriormente, no podía alertar de la presencia de estos.

Cuando el Tony actual ya se retiraba triunfal con la maleta, un Hulk enfadado rompió la puerta de las escaleras, haciendo que Tony cayese al suelo al recibir el impacto del gigantón y tirando por el suelo el maletín, que, se abrió y dejó caer el Tereseracto justo a los pies de Loki, quien aprovechó toda la confusión para escapar con él.

¡La que habían liado!

Por su parte, Steve convenció a los agentes infiltrados de HYDRA que había recibido órdenes de llevarse el bastón. Estos lo miraron sospechosamente, claro que podría vencerlos, al fin y al cabo era Capitán América, pero necesitaba discreción, no quería alterar el pasado más de lo necesario; así que cuando tuvo cerca a uno de ellos (quien parecía listo para atacarlo) susurró:

"Hail HYDRA"

Libre de sospechas, Steve se llevó el cetro, pero sin previo aviso, se encontró cara a cara con su versión de 2012. Con horror se dio cuenta de que sujetaba el cetro y, antes de que tuviese tiempo de dar explicaciones, su versión del pasado lo atacó, pues lo creía Loki.

Steve trató de defenderse, pero los once años de diferencia se notaban para mal, en su caso, su versión del pasado era mucho más joven y fresca y, pese a que trataba de defenderse todo lo bien que podría, terminaría perdiendo el duelo. Por suerte, su conocimiento del futuro jugó una vez más a su favor, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, le susurró a su antiguo yo:

"Bucky todavía está vivo"

Fue la distracción perfecta, Steve pudo aprovechar el lapso de confusión para usar la Gema de la Mente en su yo del pasado y dejarlo inconsciente. Y lo que era más importante, había conseguido aquello que había ido a buscar.

Cuando se reunieron con Wasabi, les contaron lo sucedido con el Teseracto, ¿Y ahora qué harían?

"¡Os dije que no podía haber fallos!" les gritó enfadado Scott.

"En ese caso, habrá que improvisar, ¿no?" preguntó Tony.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" quiso saber Steve.

Este le susurró algo que Wasabi y Scott no llegaron a oír.

"Vosotros llevaos el cetro al presente. Tenéis partículas, nosotros nos las arreglaremos para obtener el Teseracto y más partículas" les indicó Tony.

"Pero vosotros…" comenzó el muchacho jamaicano.

"Confiad en nosotros. Somos Ironman y el Capitán América"

Y, ante las palabras de Tony, obedecieron.

"¿Dónde están los otros?" preguntó Clank al ver llegar solo a dos

"Al parecer tienen un plan" respondió Scott.

"¿Cuál?"

"Ni idea"

**Asgard 2013**

El equipo formado por Thor, Rocket, Angolmois y Samus Aran habían llegado a la sala donde Jane Foster descansaba de su enfermedad.

Fue entonces cuando vieron salir a Frigga, la madre de Thor acompañada de sus doncellas. En aquel momento, el dios del trueno recordó que su madre moriría aquel día asesinada a manos de los elfos oscuros.

"No puedo hacerlo. No puedo" comenzó a decir Thor.

"Es fácil, entramos, le extraemos la gema a la chica con esta máquina del robot y la empollona y nos vamos" señaló Rocket.

"Incluso un gordo seboso como tú puede hacer una labor tan sencilla" añadió Angolmois mientras miraba a Thor con odio.

"Tenéis razón, pero antes voy a las bodegas"

Samus Aran comenzaba a exasperarse.

"Ven aquí" le señaló Rocket con dulzura y, cuando el dios del trueno se acercó, recibió una bofetada en la cara del mapache y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Angolmois le dio otra. "Ahora escúchame, todos hemos perdido algo. Yo he perdido a mi familia: Groot, Quill, Gamora, Drax y la chica de las antenas"

"Sí, si no recupero a mis mejores amigos por tu culpa Thanos te va a parecer tu mejor amigo comparado conmigo" lo amenazó Angolmois

"Tenéis razón" admitió el dios del trueno.

"En ese caso yo montaré guardia" dijo Samus.

"¿Y si te descubren?" preguntó Rocket.

"Entonces peor para el que lo haga"

Cabrear a Samus Aran, la mejor cazarrecompensas de toda la galaxia, mejor agente de la Federación Galáctica (hasta su destrucción en 2018 a manos de Thanos) y la ganadora del Torneo de Súper Smash Bros, no era una buena idea.

Sin embargo, tan pronto Samus se fue, Thor se escabulló sin ser visto por Angolmois y Rocket; necesitaba ver a su madre.

A pesar del desaliñado aspecto, Frigga reconoció a Thor como su hijo del futuro. El dios del trueno se derrumbó entre lágrimas en los brazos de su madre mientras se lamentaba por su fracaso en 2018.

"Si tan solo hubiera apuntado a la cabeza entonces…"

"El fracaso no nos convierte en malas personas" le dijo Frigga afectuosamente "Tienes que dejar de intentar ser lo que la gente espera de ti y serte fiel a ti mismo"

Las lágrimas de Thor se detuvieron al oír los sabios consejos de su madre, pero aún quiso comprobar algo; levantó su mano.

"Lo sabía…" murmuró.

"Espera un momento" le indicó Frigga.

El martillo de Thor, Mjölnir apareció entonces.

"Aún soy digno"

"Come un poco de ensalada cuando vuelvas a tu tiempo"

Rocket y Angolmlois localizaron a Jane Foster, ella gritó y quiso salir huyendo, pero la adolescente le cerró el paso.

"O sea, siento mucho esto, es por una buena causa"

Y le dio un fuerte golpe que la dejó sin sentido, momento que el mapache aprovechó para extraerle el éter, ahora solo quedaba volver al futuro para reconstruir la Gema de la Realidad.

Sin aviso la Guardia apareció y al verlos dieron la voz de alarma, no era de extrañar debido a que Angolmpois era una fugitiva espacial también buscada en aquel planeta.

"¿Tenías que montar un escándalo?" le reprochó Rocket a su compañera "Eres tonta"

"Y tú feo"

Ambos escaparon y se dispusieron a buscar a Thor, pero en el pasillo, más guardias les cerraron el paso. No podían avanzar ni retroceder… en ese momento, Samus Aran apareció y luchó contra aquellos guardias, tras desarmar a uno, le pasó la lanza a Angolmois, que la usó para defenderse.

"Ve a buscar a Thor" le indicaron al mapache al unísono "Nosotras te cubrimos"

Las dos juntas lucharon codo con codo y, al igual que, cuando derrotaron juntas a Kururu (ya que este se había pasado al lado de Thanos), demostraron formar un magnífico equipo.

Pero pronto se vieron superadas en número, así que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que escapar de allí volviendo al futuro. Ambas sacaron la partícula y se agarraron de la mano.

"¿Lista?"

"Lista"

Y ambas volvieron al futuro.

"¡Thor, tenemos que irnos!" exclamó Rocket "Nos han pillado, las chicas están luchando contra la Guardia para que yo pudiese llegar hasta aquí"

Él asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando recordó lo que iba a pasarle a su madre, intentó avisarla, pero ella no le dejó.

"Lo que quiera que el destino me tenga reservado, lo aceptaré con gusto. Ahora ve y escribe tu propio destino"

Y ambos usaron las partículas para regresar.

Rocket se alivió al ver de nuevo a Angolmois y le dedicó un excepcional halago:

"Eres una maldita psicópata, pero caray que valor"

"No pareces el mismo con ese martillo" comentó Samus mirando a Thor y sonriendo.

"Gracias. Oye, solo por curiosidad, ¿Los guardias eran muchos?"

"Digamos que el número era lo único que tuvieron a su favor, si dependieran de su habilidad hasta Fox los habría ganado"

Y ambos se rieron juntos.

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo._

_ Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia._


	6. Viajes en el Tiempo (Parte II)

**Capítulo 4. Viajes en el tiempo (parte II)**

**Morag, Junio 2014**

Gracias al Túnel Cuántico, el equipo formado por James Roldhes, Nébula, Ben, Natasha y Clint, habían logrado disponer en aquel tiempo de una nave espacial.

"Las coordenadas del planeta están puestas" les dijo Nébula "La nave os llevará allí en Piloto Automático. Nos vemos en el cuartel"

"Gracias" le dijo Natasha.

Y la nave despegó rumbo a Vormir.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Ben.

"Peter Quill encontró la Gema de Poder aquí, debemos esperar a que llegue para que nos muestre donde está y luego interceptarlo" explicó Nébula.

Así que ella, Ben y James Roldhes se escondieron a esperar.

Mientras tanto, en una nave espacial lejos de allí se encontraba la versión de Nébula de 2014 entrenando con la versión de Gamora de ese mismo año. El padre de ambas Thanos les pidió que se entrenaran, pues iba a entregárselas a Ronan el Acusador para que recuperaran una de las Gemas del Infinito. No cabía duda que las habilidades de Nébula eran extraordinarias, pero por mucho que se esforzara, su hermana Gamora siempre era mejor. Cada vez que perdía ante su hermana, Thanos a modo de castigo le extraía una parte del cuerpo y la sustituía por piezas mecánicas, de ahí que hubiera acabado con ese aspecto de ciborg.

Fue cuando se presentaron ante su padre que, tal vez por una desgraciada casualidad, esta Nébula comenzó a proyectar recuerdos de la otra.

Thanos vio, como su versión del futuro ostentaba acerca de su éxito en La Guerra del Infinito, como su chasquido había eliminado a la mitad de la vida de todo el Universo, solo para que sus ojos contemplasen con pavor como su cabeza era rebanada segundos después.

"Al parecer, Nébula es una traidora" comentó Ebony Maw, que estaba allí presente.

"No, esa no soy yo. Debes saber que no te traicionaría, padre" suplicó ella "Por favor, no me castigues"

Thanos no dijo una palabra durante un momento, estaba pensando qué hacer; la memoria de Nébula proyectó entonces el plan de los Vengadores, aquello era lo que el Titán loco estaba esperando.

"¿Quieres demostrarme tu lealtad? Ahora te daré una oportunidad. Algunos quieren deshacer mi obra, yo les demostraré como lo que se hizo no debe deshacerse. Haré que lamenten el día que sus mentes tuvieron la idea de hacerlo"

El Peter Quill de 2014 bailaba con un walkman mientras se abría paso por Morag, los otros lo vieron desde su escondite.

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó Ben.

"¿Es un idiota?" quiso saber James Roldhes.

"Sí" se limitó a responder Nébula.

Ben se transformó en el alienígena XLR8 y, veloz como una bala le dio un golpe al Peter Quill del pasado que lo dejó sin sentido. Con él fuera de escena eran libres de buscar el Orbe con la Gema de Poder.

Por fin llegaron a donde esta se encontraba.

"Deberíais tener cuidado" les advirtió James Roldhes "Estos sitios tienen trampas, ¿no habéis visto Indiana Jones?"

Ante tal comentario Nébula puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando por fin vieron el Orbe suspendido en un extraño campo de fuerza, Ben se ofreció voluntario para agarrarlo transformándose en Diamante, cuya piel era durísima, aún así, el solo contacto con el campo le causó un dolor inmenso, pero resistió y, por fortuna su yo humano no sufrió ninguna lesión (al contrario que su yo alienígena, Diamante tendría una cicatriz en el brazo de por vida).

Con la Gema en su poder, James Roldhes y Ben volvieron, pero cuando Nébula se disponía a hacerlo, fue capturada por la nave de Thanos.

"¿Pero donde está Nébula?" preguntó Clank cuando los vio llegar solo a ellos dos.

"No lo sé" respondió James Roldhes "Venía con nosotros hace unos segundos"

"Esperemos que no surjan complicaciones" comentó Wasabi, que estaba allí presente "Steve y Tony ya se han quedado sin partículas"

"Y no nos quedan para ir a por Nébula" añadió Scott.

En el interior de la nave de Thanos, Nébula fue atacada por su yo del pasado a quien logró hacer frente, sin embargo, Gamora apareció en escena y entre las dos la redujeron. Luego le arrebataron una pieza dorada de su ojo derecho, que había sido un regalo de Tony Stark luego de la Batalla en Titán, así como la partícula Pym.

La Nébula de 2014, le entregó esta partícula a su padre quien, a su vez se la entregó a Ebony Maw para que la analizase; el más inteligente de La Orden Negra, no tardó apenas en encontrar la fórmula.

"Enseguida podremos fabricar más como esta"

"Excelente" respondió con satisfacción el titán loco y, a continuación, se dirigió a Nébula "Ahora hija te tengo preparada una misión en el futuro"

"Por fin estás aquí" dijo aliviado James Roldhes cuando Nébula volvió. No sospechaba que no era sino una impostora "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Problemas del túnel" respondió.

Aquello hizo sospechar a Elaris, quien entrecerró los ojos. No, Tony, Bruce, Clank y ella misma habían construido aquello poniendo atención al más mínimo detalle para que el porcentaje de error fuera del 0%, se negaba a creer que algo se les hubiera pasado por alto.

**Campamento Lehigh 1970**

Camuflados con ropa de época para no llamar la atención, Steve Rogers y Tony Stark habían llegado al Campamento Lehigh. Después de La Segunda Guerra Mundial, se convirtió en una base de operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. en aquel tiempo, el Teseracto había estado allí escondido, para que Howard Stark, padre de Tony, pudiese estudiar sus características; también sabían que Hank Pym, trabajaba allí en esos momentos y, de seguro tenía que tener algunas partículas para regresar al 2023.

Ambos se separaron para cumplir mejor la misión. Tony iría a por el Teseracto y Steve a por las partículas.

Una mujer afroamericana sospechó de Tony mientras este bajaba en un ascensor hasta la planta baja, donde sabía se encontraba el Teseracto por aquel entonces, mucho antes de que Mar-Vell lo robase para usarlo en el proyecto PEGASUS.

Cuando estaba seguro de que nadie estaba alrededor, lo robó y ya se retiraba, cuando se encontró con Howard Stark… su propio padre, que estaba arreglado y con flores. Al parecer acababa de enterarse de que su mujer iba a tener un hijo… y Tony supo que se refería a él, claro, al fin y al cabo, estaban muy cerca de su fecha de nacimiento.

A Steve no le llevó mucho tiempo dar con el laboratorio del profesor, así que buscó un teléfono cercano y, tras saber cuál era, llamo al número del laboratorio del profesor.

"Disculpe, soy el Capitán Stevers de la unidad de transporte. Señor Pym, el paquete que usted espera recibir ha sido accidentalmente abierto por la estación de envío"

Al oír aquello, él salió corriendo a comprobar por qué rayos aquello había sucedido, momento que Steve aprovechó para colarse dentro y robar las partículas.

Pero cuando salía, oyó a la mujer afroamericana alertando de la presencia de Tony, de modo que para no levantar sospechas, se escondió en una sala vacía… y, por medio de un cristal que daba a la otra habitación vio a la Teniente Peggy Carter.

Peggy Carter… ella había sido la única mujer a la que él había amado de verdad en toda su vida. La última vez que pudo verla fue antes de su muerte por avanzada edad en 2012 y ella ya se había olvidado de él… Durante unos momentos le entraron ganas de romper el cristal y mostrarle que estaba vivo y, decirle que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo… deseó mandarlo todo al infierno y quedarse allí con ella… Después de todo, no era seguro al 100% que teniendo las Gemas del Infinito fueran a revertir el chasquido, además lo que hiciese ahí no alteraría el futuro… pero no podía hacerlo, no. Se lo debía a Bucky, a Sam Wilson y a todos sus aliados y personas de la Tierra y el Universo Dos que habían desparecido.

Tony, por su parte mediante la charla, se dio cuenta que se había llevado una impresión errónea de su padre. Claro que había sido duro con él, pero era solo porque quería que su hijo se convirtiera en alguien importante en el futuro (y vaya si lo había conseguido); indirectamente, Tony le dio las gracias por ello.

"Le quiero, señor" fue lo último que dijo, aunque, este malinterpreto sus palabras y lo tomó como un intento de flirteo.

Tony se giró para advertirle del ataque de Winter Soldier (bajo el control mental de HYDRA) en 1991 que acabaría con su vida, pero su padre ya se había ido.

Una vez se reunió con Steve, ambos comprobaron con orgullo que el otro había cumplido su parte, y volvieron al futuro.

"No sabéis lo preocupados que nos teníais" les dijo Scott al salir.

"Sí, de hecho, él se ha puesto a llorar y suplicar a Clank y Elaris que fabricasen esas partículas" comentó maliciosamente Wasabi.

"No es cierto" protestó este, pero Jake Long lo imitó.

"Oh, tú eres un robot, ¿no tendrás en tu base de datos la composición?"

Y todos rieron a costa del pobre Scott, pero lo importante es que, estaban nada más a una gema de lograr su objetivo final.

**Vormir, Junio 2014**

La nave en la que viajaban Natasha y Clint había llegado a Vormir.

Ambos empuñaron sus armas, y se prepararon para subir una enorme montaña, fue al final de la misma, cuando se encontraron con el Guardián, Cráneo Rojo.

Ellos se prepararon ante un posible ataque, pero él se limitó a decir.

"Os estaba esperando. Clint hijo de Harold y Natasha hija de Iván"

A ella se le heló la sangre al oír aquello, pero mantuvo la compostura.

"Hemos venido a buscar la Gema del Alma. Dinos donde está"

Cráneo Rojo sonrió, una sonrisa que, en su situación les pareció burlona, antes de decir:

"No es tan sencillo, obtener el poder de la gema tiene un precio a pagar. Se ha de sacrificar algo que ames, un alma por otra alma"

Natasha y Clint se miraron fijamente.

"¿Crees que nos está mintiendo?"

"Imposible, ya has visto que sabía a qué veníamos y los nombres de nuestros padres"

"No será tan difícil averiguarlo"

"Clint, ni siquiera yo sabía el nombre de mi padre"

Aquellas palabras parecieron convencerlo… estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio con tal de que su familia volviera a la vida, así que, sin previo aviso la atacó, haciéndola caer al suelo.

"Dile a mi familia que la quiero" le dijo.

"Tengo una idea mejor, díselo tú en persona" replicó Natasha y, acto seguido le aplicó una técnica para reducirle y le lanzó un ataque paralizante.

Ella corrió hacia el barranco para sacrificarse en su lugar, pero él se recuperó a tiempo y le lanzó una flecha explosiva para que cayese al suelo. Natasha se había hecho daño en la caída e, impotente vio como él, que se había puesto en pie corría hacia el abismo y saltaba, así que, ignorando el dolor logró levantarse y también saltó, agarrándolo y logrando salvarle la vida mediante un gancho que, ató a su cinturón.

Sin embargo, él la sujetó del brazo cuando iba a caer.

"Clint, déjame. No pasa nada"

"Por favor, Natasha" suplicó él.

Vio que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse, pero no quería perderla…

"No pasa nada"

Pero él no iba a soltarla, así que ella se dio impulso contra la pared e, involuntariamente Clint la soltó; él solo pudo gritar de desesperación mientras ella se precipitaba al vacío.

El cuerpo de Natasha pronto halló su descanso eterno al fondo de aquel acantilado, pero a cambio de su sacrificio, Cráneo Rojo cumplió su palabra y le entregó a Clint la última de las Gemas del Infinito.

Emocionalmente destrozado, él usó su cápsula Pym para volver al futuro.

* * *

_Confieso que esta escena me dejó helado en el cine, no esperaba que Natasha muriera, pero así fue por desgracia._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero poder actualizarlo pronto ahora que Los Vengadores y sus aliados ya tienen las gemas._


	7. La reversión

**Capítulo 5. La Reversión**

Steve, Hulk, Tony, Thor y Clint miraron al lago cercano a la base con frustración. Natasha estaba muerta.

Pese a haberse enfrentado a enemigos tan poderosos como Loki, Ultrón, HYDRA y haber ganado tantas batallas y pese a haber perdido amigos y familiares, nunca pensaron que un miembro del equipo original fuera a morir.

"¿No hay alguna forma de hacerla volver?" preguntó Thor "Quizá con las otras gemas…"

"No podemos usar las gemas por separado o crearíamos una hecatombe en el pasado" respondió Hulk "Además, aunque pudiéramos, perderíamos la gema del alma y estaríamos como al principio"

Clint lo llevaba peor, pues a diferencia de los otros, él la había visto perecer ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de su rostro.

"No fue culpa tuya" lo consoló Tony.

"Lo fue, si hubiera agarrado su mano con más fuerza ella…"

"Ella eligió sacrificarse por tu familia, por todos los demás" interrumpió Steve "Si tanto la quieres respeta su decisión y sigamos adelante con el plan"

Clint se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

El equipo formado por Clank, Hulk y Tony Stark lograron construir un Nano Guante, lo bastante fuerte como para lograr aguantar el poder de las gemas.

En su momento, tanto Samus como Thor sugirieron volver a Nidavellir, para fabricar otro guantelete, sin embargo rechazaron la idea casi al instante ya que, aunque pudieran llegar allí y poner la factoría en marcha, sería imposible volver a aguantar la energía de la estrella como Thor hizo en su momento, ya que se encontraba en un estado físico deplorable y no aguantaría ni de lejos como la vez anterior.

"¿Creéis que ese chisme es lo bastante fuerte?" preguntó Jake Long con preocupación.

"Las probabilidades de éxito son de un 70%" anunció Clank.

"Para mí son suficientes" respondió Tony.

Fueron a sacar el guante con temor, cuando Rocket los asustó con un "Boom", lo que hizo que Tony lo fulminase con la mirada.

Thor se ofreció para ponérselo y revertir el chasquido.

"No, por favor" suplicó rápidamente Samus, que no soportaba la idea de que le ocurriese algo malo.

"No te preocupes, nena, soy el Vengador más fuerte, ¿qué creéis que hay en mis venas ahora mismo?"

"¿Salsa de queso barata?" preguntó con sarcasmo James Roldhes.

"Sí, y trueno"

"No, debería hacerlo yo" opinó Jake "Soy un dragón, seguro que puedo con eso, he combatido con trolls y con gigantes"

"De eso nada" replicó Ben "Mis alienígenas aguantarían más, y si quieres podemos pelear para demostrarlo"

"En ese caso dadnos tiempo para vender entradas" dijo en broma Rocket.

"O sea, cinco pavos por el dragón" añadió Angolmois entre risas.

Pero Hulk cortó la discusión de raíz.

"¿Os parece tiempo de estar haciendo bromas y discutiendo a ver quién la tiene más grande?"

Ante sus palabras todos parecían avergonzados; fue Clank, una vez más quien dio la solución al problema.

"He calculado y todos tenéis solo un 25% de probabilidades de sobrevivir, pero tú Bruce, tú tienes un 50%. Varias de las radicaciones son de Rayos Gamma y tu cuerpo se compone de ellos, así que aumentan tus posibilidades"

"Tiene la mitad de las posibilidades de morir" comentó Wasabi.

"¡No le asustes!" le recriminó Steve.

En la otra habitación Nébula de 2014 se había acercado a la máquina para abrir un portal que permitiese al Thanos del pasado volver al presente. Fue entonces cuando Elaris la pilló _in fraganti_.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

"No es asunto tuyo" le respondió secamente Nébula.

"Yo ayudé a construirla, así que sí que lo es"

Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que el chip que Nébula llevaba estaba en el ojo que no era, rápidamente su mente comprendió lo que pasaba y quiso salir corriendo para avisar a los otros… pero la villana averiguo sus intenciones y, sacando su arma disparó a quemarropa contra Elaris quien, sin un solo gemido de dolor cayó muerta al suelo.

Hulk se puso el guantelete y, de inmediato un intenso dolor se abrió paso por su cuerpo, era tan grande que apenas podía mantenerse de pie y, mucho menos dejar de gritar.

Pero recordó que, por conseguir aquello Natasha a la que amó anteriormente había muerto y también que podían recuperar aquello que habían perdido, así que, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas chasqueó los dedos.

Hulk dejó caer el Guantelete mientras profería aullidos de dolor. Los otros contemplaron horrorizados como el brazo donde había llevado puesto el guante estaba prácticamente carbonizado.

¿Habría servido de algo todo su esfuerzo? Nadie dijo una palabra durante lo que pareció una eternidad; el sonido de un móvil fue lo que rompió el silencio, Clint, el dueño del aparato fue a responderlo; el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que quien llamaba era su esposa.

"¿Cariño?" preguntó.

Tan pronto terminó de decir esto, algo los atacó desde el cielo. Era la nave de Thanos, que había lanzado un misil destruyendo una parte… ¡Tenían que ponerse a cubierto! Casi instantáneamente una lluvia de misiles cayó sobre la base reduciéndola a escombros. Cualquiera que mirara desde lejos no habría podido ver más que humo negro saliendo del lugar.

En la nave Thanos sonreía de satisfacción ante su obra.

"Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que tu hermana me traiga las gemas" comentó el titán loco. Bajaré a Tierra a esperar"

Nébula miró con desesperación, su hermana Gamora era su única esperanza, pero ella no era la misma… aun así tenía que intentarlo.

"Tú le odias y lo sabes. Por favor, déjame ir, ¿no sabes cómo consiguió Thanos la Gema del Alma en mi tiempo?"

Pero su hermana se limitó a preguntar:

"¿Y qué pasa con nosotras en el futuro?"

"Yo intento matarte y nos peleamos, pero al final nos reconciliamos"

Y, le ofreció la mano, cosa que, de un modo u otro acabó convenciendo a Gamora.

Entre los escombros y herida de muerte, Rocket encontró a Angolmois.

"Rocket, perdóname. Mi lanza fue destruida en Titán, no pude ayudaros tanto como me hubiera gustado… además no pude vengar a mi tío y su tropa…"

"Mois, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en tu situación?"

"Porque yo… amaba al tío Keroro y a su tropa. Y también os quiero a ti, a Peter, a Gamora, a Drax, a Groot y a Mantis… vosotros os convertisteis en lo más valioso para mí…"

Angolmois trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo destrozado no se lo permitió; solo podía llorar por el dolor.

"No quiero morir… todavía hay algo que quería hacer… quería derrotar a los Vengadores… quería ver a nuestros amigos una última vez, una vez más quería irme a una aventura espacial contigo…"

Pero aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras ya que la vida se le escapó de su arruinado cuerpo y exhaló el último aliento; la última de los angolenses acababa de morir en ese momento.

Rocket gritó de rabia, impotencia, pero sobre todo tristeza mientras sostuvo entre sus pequeñas patas el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga y lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

Hulk y James Roldhes, que habían contemplado la escena estaban tristes. Claro que ella quería matarlos como venganza, pero al menos les había ayudado contra Thanos y, de no ser por ella jamás hubieran contado con tanta ayuda contra el titán loco, y ahora ella había muerto; aquello no iba a ser más que un preludio de lo que estaba por venir; no solo estaban atrapados, además se dieron cuenta de que el lugar comenzaba a inundarse, si no hacían algo pronto se ahogarían.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron la voz de Scott.

"¡Chicos, ahora voy a rescataros!"

Clint y Wasabi estaban en otra zona y habían logrado encontrar el nano guante con las gemas. Pero de entre los escombros aparecieron outriders, unas asquerosas criaturas que parecían una mezcla entre un perro espacial y el alienígena de la película _Alien._

Estos fueron a por ellos.

"¡Clint, cuidado!" exclamó Wasabi y, cuando uno estuvo cerca le rebanó la cabeza de un golpe certero, pero dos más se le echaron encima.

Clint, con su arco disparó a la cabeza de estos, salvando la vida del muchacho hawaiano, pero cuando pensaban que se había acabado oyeron ruido en el pasillo así que se imaginaron que venían más.

"¡Hay que darse prisa y encontrar a los demás!"

No tardaron en ver como el túnel cuántico que tanto esfuerzo les costó construir, había sido destruido en la explosión, además también encontraron a Clank cerca del cuerpo sin vida de Elaris, el robot se lamentaba profundamente por la pérdida, pues ellos habían sido muy buenos amigos.

"Alguien le disparó, ¿por qué?"

"Fue Thanos" dijo la falsa Nébula

"Pero ¿Cómo llegó hasta nuestro tiempo?" preguntó Clank.

"Eso no es relevante. Dame las gemas"

Pero, justo en ese momento aparecieron la Nébula del presente con Gamora.

"¡No lo hagas! ¡Es una impostora! ¡Seguro que es ella quien ha matado a Elaris!"

Furiosa, la villana trató de asesinarla, pero Gamora se interpuso y comenzó una lucha entre ambas en la que el arma calló al suelo. Finalmente y, por primera vez la malvada se impuso.

"Esta vez te toca perder"

La villana comenzó a estrangularla, pero la Nébula buena le disparó, salvando así la vida de su hermana y neutralizando la amenaza.

"¡Tenemos que llevarle el guante a Tony!" señaló Wasabi, y, todos se pusieron en marcha.

Thor, Steve, Tony, Samus Aran, Ben y Jake Long salieron de las ruinas solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Thanos.

"¿De qué os ha servido todo el esfuerzo? De nada, eso al final os ha llevado hasta mí"

"Esta vez iré a por la cabeza" comentó Thor desafiante mientras empuñaba tanto su martillo como su hacha y se lanzó a por el titán.

Samus también lo hizo, gracias al poder de las Gemas, había recuperado tanto su látigo de plasma como su paralizador.

Thor lo golpeó varias veces, pero el titán bloqueó todos sus movimientos.

Samus trató de paralizarlo, pero el villano usó al dios del trueno como escudo y, ella vio horrorizada el fallo y, cuando quiso reaccionar fue tarde y el titán lanzó a Thor contra ella derribándolos a ambos.

Ben se transformó en Fantasmagoricó y atacó a Thanos, logrando temporalmente sostener los puños del titán loco. Jake Long transformado en dragón aprovechó para golpear a su rival con dureza en el rostro, pero eso solo cabreó más al titán que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró doblegar al alienígena y, a continuación, agarró a Jake Long del cuello con firmeza para ahogarlo, cosa que hubiese logrado de no ser por la rápida intervención de Tony y el Capitán América, quienes aún quedaban de pie.

Tony le lanzó un rayó, pero el Titán aguantó el impacto y luego lo derribó; Steve trató de ayudar a su aliado y bloqueo varios ataques del titán, pero, poco a poco el escudo comenzó a quebrarse… ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? ¿Acaso Thanos era invencible? ¿Tenían alguna posibilidad?

Sin previo aviso el látigo de Samus Aran bloqueó a Thanos y Thor intentó clavarle su hacha, pero el titán loco logró zafarse del agarre, liberándose y esquivando el ataque del Dios del trueno a tiempo.

"¡Mi látigo de plasma! ¿Cómo ha podido burlar su efecto?"

"Esa no es ni una parte de mi poder. Es hora de que os muestre de que soy capaz"

Logró superar en fuerza a Thor y, pronto lo tumbó y a punto estuvo de matarlo con su propia arma, pero de pronto el martillo de Thor lo golpeó.

¡Steve Rogers podía levantarlo! Algo inusual.

"Lo sabía" murmuró Thor.

"Idiotas. Ahora veo cual fue el fallo de mi plan" comenzó a decir Thanos "Creía que eliminando a la mitad de la vida la otra mitad saldría adelante. Pero ahora veo que, mientras haya gente como vosotros con esperanza intentarán buscar la manera de destrozar mi obra. En ese caso aniquilaré toda la vida de este universo. Luego haré lo mismo con los otros nueve universos que existen y reconstruiré toda existencia desde cero a mi imagen y semejanza. Claro que moriréis, pero ya me lo agradeceréis cuando renazcáis en mi nueva existencia"

"No gracias" respondió Steve "Nos gusta esta tal y como está"

Entonces, se oyó un ruido y, el Ejército de Thanos apareció.

Era inmenso, tan grande que la vista no alcanzaba a verlo al completo. Entre las primeras líneas pudo ver a los miembros de la Orden Negra; Ebony Maw, Corvous Glaive, Próxima Mindnight y Cull Obsidian; también podía ver numerosos outriders, chitauri, gorilas chitauri, sakaarianos y leviatanes… y solo estaban allí ellos seis para plantarles cara.

"Es un buen día para morir" dijo Samus Aran.

Jake Long ayudó a Ben a levantarse y, en señal de apoyo ambos se dieron la mano, no sobrevivirían, pero plantarían cara hasta el final.

Un Scott gigante liberó de las ruinas a Rocket, Hulk y James Roldhes y también llegaron justo a tiempo para la batalla Clint, Clank y Wasabi.

Pero aún así no llegarían ni de lejos a ganar.

Entonces, ocurrió el milagro. Desde varios portales mágicos comenzaron a aparecer aliados: T'Challa (Black Panther), Suri y Okoye fueron los primeros en aparecer; no venían solos, también los acompañaban las víctimas del chasquido en Wakanda: Sam Wilson (Halcón), Bucky James (Winter Soldier), Wanda Maximoff (Bruja Escarlata), Groot, Pétalo, Hiro, Bymax, Fred, GoGo Tomaggo, Stich y Kim Possible.

También estaban allí todas las tribus de Wakanda (entre las que se encontraban los seis pilotos de Lylat supervivientes pero desaparecidos en el chasquido, que al volver se habían encontrado allí) listos para la batalla.

De otro portal, salieron los combatientes de Titán que ahora habían vuelto: Peter Quill (Star-Lord), Drax, Mantis, Star Butterfly, Granate, Perla, Amatista, Ratchet, Ángela, Qwark (el cual era un cobarde y se mantenía atrás), Peter Parker (Spiderman) y, por supuesto el Doctor Strange.

Los Nuevos Vengadores que habían sobrevivido al chasquido, llegaban de portales.; Ladybug y Chat Noir ahora acompañados de Rena Roja, Caparazón y Reina Aguijón (pues el maestro Fu había puesto los Prodigios en disposición una vez el chasquido estaba revertido); Burbuja y Cactus junto con Honey Lemmon, que se había recuperado.

Steven Universe a lomos de su león y acompañado por Lapis, Peridiot y Bismuto; Rose, el amor de Jake Long; Pepper Pots enfundada en un traje como el de su esposo, Valkiria a lomos de un pegaso acompañada por Korg y Miek; Hope Van Dyek (Avispa), Los Guardianes de los Niños (Jack Frost, Hada, Norte, Sandman y Bunnymund), que ahora contaban con la Fe de todos lo niños del mundo; la Fuerza Alienígena (Tetrax, Gluto y Xylene) había vuelto para apoyar a Ben e incluso Howard el Pato.

Y además contaban con ayuda de los Maestros de las Artes Místicas (entre los que estaba Wong), Los Devastadores (entre los que se encontraba Kraglin) y varios de los experimentos, "primos" de Stich.

Por primera vez, el rostro de Thanos reflejó algo de temor.

Ahora que el número de combatientes estaba a la par, la Batalla por el Universo Dos podía dar comienzo.

* * *

_Le quedan un par de capítulos al fic._

_Espero que les haya gustado, me dio mucha pena tener que matar a Elaris y Angolmois, pero creo que debía mostrar de algún modo que la Nébula del pasado era despiadada, ya que en la película el papel de esta fue bastante corto. En lo relativo a Angolmois, ella fue quién reunió el equipo (si han leído los fanfics que ella protagoniza lo sabrán) así que, creo que su papel en el Universo Dos estaba más que cumplido._

_Espero actualizar pronto el fanfic. Quiero agradecerles a los que siguen esta historia y a los que dejaron review._


	8. La Batalla por el Universo Dos

**Capítulo 6. La Batalla por el Universo Dos**

Los combatientes tenían solo unos segundos para ponerse al día, pero los aprovecharían.

Las Gemas de Cristal se saludaron entre sí mientras comentaban lo crecido que Steven estaba.

"Ese estilo gótico no te pega nada" comentó Perla.

"A mí me gusta" replicó Amatista, a lo que Star Butterfly sonrió.

Jake Long y Rose tuvieron tiempo de besarse, demostrando que, pese al tiempo que habían estado temporalmente separados, sus sentimientos no habían desaparecido.

Clank abrazó a Ratchet y, se subió a su espalda, listo para ayudarlo en la batalla, no sin antes comunicarle a él y los otros el triste destino de Elaris.

Pese a que se alegraba de verlas, a Pétalo le molestó que ahora sus hermanas fueran cinco años mayores que ella; y lo mismo ocurría con Wasabi y Honney Lemmon, ahora eran mayores que sus amigos, que habían vuelto a la vida.

"Caramba Wasabi, ¡Qué bien te sienta la barba!" le hizo un cumplido Hiro.

"Gracias, tú te conservas muy bien, en vez de tener veintidós pareces de diecisiete" respondió el chaval jamaicano en broma.

"Señor Stark, me desmayé en Titán y cuando desperté, el Doctor Strange dijo que habían pasado cinco años, abrió un portal y ahora estamos aquí, ha sido una locura…" comenzó a decir Peter Parker, pero Tony lo abrazó tan fuerte que este no podía ni respirar.

"Me alegro que hayas vuelto" comentó y, luego se dirigió a Strange "¿Eso era parte de esa visión?"

"Aún no puedo decírtelo o no se cumplirá" fue la enigmática respuesta del hechicero.

"Thor" dijo Samus "Esto es por si uno de los dos no sobrevive"

Y, le dio un beso en los labios, cosa que pilló por sorpresa al Dios del trueno, pero luego sonrió y replicó con una sonrisa.

"Eso lo dirás por ti, ¿no?"

"Idiota…"

A, un gesto de Thanos sus tropas se lanzaron al ataque.

"¡VENGADORES, REUNÍOS!" gritó Steve y todos se lanzaron también a por sus enemigos.

Todos comenzaron a luchar. Scott golpeó a un leviatán haciéndolo caer; Tony y Pepper lucharon en el aire lanzando misiles, igual que James Roldhes.

Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus, quienes lanzaron ataques aéreos causando numerosas bajas.

Ben se transformó en Blitzwolfer y lanzó un aullido subsónico para lanzar a sus enemigos hacia atrás, pero no vio como Cull Obsidian estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

"¡Detrás de ti!" le gritó Ratchet.

Ben no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, pero antes de que pudiera darle, Chat Noir detuvo el golpe fatal. Y luego, Jake Long lanzó una llamarada desde el aire.

Los tres hicieron equipo para luchar contra aquel gigantón, pero aun así era más fuerte; logró derribar a Chat Noir y lanzar a Ben contra Jake.

"¡Te voy a enseñar a cerrar el pico, chivato!" le gritó furioso a Ratchet.

Pero Stich le cerró el paso.

Cull Obsidian quiso golpearlo, pero este esquivó el golpe con gran agilidad y, el villano apenas tuvo tiempo de percatarse de que la arena de Sandman lo había atrapado, lo cual permitió que Stich, Norte y Bunnymund lo golpearan a la vez, echándolo hacia atrás y, los puños voladores de Bymax acabaron con él.

Al igual que hicieron años atrás en Wakanda, Bucky agarró a Rocket por el cogote y comenzó a girar liquidando a numerosos enemigos.

Fred calcinó con su traje de fuego a varios chitauri que habían arrinconado a Drax.

Jack Frost congeló a varios de sus enemigos y, Groot aprovechó para golpearlos con sus ramas haciéndolos pedazos.

"Bien hecho, hagamos equipo"

"Yo soy Groot"

"Encantado, yo Jack Frost"

Y, el muchacho no sabía que el árbol simplemente había accedido a lo que había propuesto.

Peter Quill luchó con varios enemigos, pero uno de ellos estuvo a punto de dispararlo a la cabeza, de no ser porque Gamora lo rescató.

"Gamora… yo… pensaba que no volvería a verte" dijo emocionado.

Intentó demostrarle su afecto, pero ella le dio una patada en la entrepierna, porque aquella no era la Gamora de quien él se enamoró sino que era la del pasado y aun no lo conocía.

"¿De verdad voy a liarme con este idiota?" le preguntó a Nébula.

"Era él o un árbol"

Steve golpeó a varios enemigos con el hacha de Thor, pero el dios del trueno le pasó en su lugar el martillo.

"Yo usaré el grande, tú el pequeño"

Ese breve momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Ebony Maw, quien con sus poderes telequinéticos trató de alcanzarlos con rocas como cuchillos, pero fueron bloqueados por Caparazón y Steven Universe, quienes con sus escudos protegieron a sus aliados

Thanos se abría paso por el campo de batalla, masacrando a todos aquellos infelices que tenían la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino, ya fueran wakandianos, saqueadores o maestros de las artes místicas. Su mirada recorría el campo buscando el guante con las gemas. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos vieron a Clint, quien lo sostenía mientras se defendía de unos outriders con ayuda de Korg y Miek.

"¡Thanos te ha visto! ¡Sal de ahí!" le gritó Hiro a Clint, pues el muchacho lo había visto todo desde el aire.

Pero Hulk, se lo negó.

"Tenemos que devolver las Gemas al tiempo que corresponden"

"Es una locura, el portal fue destruido con la base" replicó Jake Long, que estaba cerca suyo para ayudarlo, debido a que este aún estaba herido a consecuencia de la reversión del chasquido.

"Pero aún queda un portal, el de la camioneta" dijo Scott.

Valkiria a lomos de su Pegaso vio la camioneta, pero la mala noticia era que estaba en el otro extremo, en el campo que dominaban las tropas de Thanos; solo había dos personas que podían llegar hasta allí sin ser vistos, Scott y Hope, quienes se hicieron pequeños gracias a sus poderes y, valientemente avanzaron.

Thanos corrió hacia Clint, apartando a su paso a Korg y Miek quienes a punto estuvieron de ser atacados por los outriders, de no ser por la rápida intervención de los experimentos primos de Stich, quienes los salvaron.

Por suerte, Clint le entregó el guante a tiempo a T'Challa, quien lo alejó del Titán, que gruñó de rabia y, en represalia iba a asesinarlo, pero delante suyo, con los ojos rojos de furia y apretando los puños estaba Wanda Maximoff,

"Tú me lo arrebataste todo" le dijo con odio.

"Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ti"

"Ya lo harás"

Y comenzó una violenta lucha entre ambos.

T'Challa estaba avanzando derribando a todos los enemigos que se ponían en su camino, cuando fue atrapado por un montón de rocas; Ebony Maw había usado sus poderes para atraparlo, y, con una sádica sonrisa intentó aplastarlo, pero el Rey de Wakanda pudo pasarle el guante a Peter Parker ante la furiosa mirada del de la Orden Negra.

"¡Activar muerte instantánea!" le indicó el muchacho a su super traje que, sacó unas "patas" hechas de metal que masacraron a todos los enemigos a su alrededor.

Entretanto, la Bruja Escarlata había logrado desarmar al titán loco, y, con sus poderes comenzó a destruir poco a poco la armadura y el cuerpo; viendo lo cerca que estaba de morir, Thanos optó por una solución radical.

"¡Disparad los cañones!"

"Pero Señor, nuestras tropas…" protestó Corvus Glaive.

"¡ES UNA ORDEN!"

Ante el tono de voz que este acababa de usar, obedecieron y, la enorme nave de Thanos, así como otras más pequeñas comenzaron a disparar sobre el campo de batalla.

Wanda trató en vano de protegerse del ataque, que la lanzó volando, aunque por fortuna sobrevivió. Otros sin embargo no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Ante aquella situación, a Caparazón no le quedó otro remedio que usar su poder especial.

"¡Protección!"

Acto seguido, un escudo enorme cubrió el campo de batalla, protegiendo así a todos los aliados. Pero aquello no duraría nada más que el tiempo que los poderes de este se agotaran y volviera a su identidad civil. Además, tenían otros problemas, ya que, debido a los disparos, la presa cercana se había roto y el agua avanzaba hacia ellos; por suerte, el Doctor Strange logró retenerla formando un torbellino acuoso, pero eso provocó que tuviera que alejarse de la batalla.

A Caparazón le quedaba un minuto para que sus poderes se agotasen, cuando eso sucediera, los misiles los matarían.

Y, cuando todo parecía perdido, algo destruyó la enorme nave de Thanos como si fuera de cartón. No se trataba sino de Carol Danvers, la Capitana Marvel; y no venía sola; con ella venían las naves del Star-Fox; Fox, Slippy, Falco y Krystal habían llegado a través del transportador reparado del Sistema Lylat, que les permitió llegar tan rápido; el equipo abatió las naves más pequeñas terminando así con el bombardeo (y permitiendo a Caparazón retirarse del campo de batalla antes de volver a su identidad civil).

"Ahora somos nosotros quienes tenemos naves, Thanos" lo provocó Fox.

"¡Vamos a vengarnos por lo de la otra vez!" añadió con furia Falco.

Thanos mandó a los Leviatanes que aún quedaban que atacaran las naves, pero no eran rivales para el mejor piloto del Sistema Lylat y su equipo, quienes los derrotaron.

Pero quedaba Ebony Maw., quien, gracias a sus poderes telequinéticos hizo que la nave de Slippy Toad se estrellase.

"¡NO!" gritó Fox con horror al ver la nave de su mejor amigo caer.

Bymax lo sacó de entre los escombros, malherido pero vivo y se lo puso a salvo.

Ben y Jake Long decidieron hacer equipo para acabar con la amenaza que Ebony Maw suponía. Jake trató de calcinarlo con su fuego de dragón, pero el villano lo desvió con sus poderes mentales. Ben se transformó en Rath, pero no llegó a alcanzarlo.

Ebony reía con malicia, no tardó en darse cuenta de que, cuanto más jugaba con su enemigo más lo cabreaba y más inestable lo volvía.

"¡No dejes que juegue contigo!" le gritó Jake.

Aprovechando que estaba ocupado, intentó lanzarse a por él, pero un gorila chitauri lo derribó y tuvo que centrar su atención en su nuevo rival, dejando a Ben a merced del del Orden Negro.

Cuando Ebony tuvo a Ben furioso y desorientado, transformó una piedra enorme, en una lanza de roca, y se la lanzó para clavársela… pero uno de los miembros de la Tropa Alienígena, Gluto, lo protegió a costa de su vida.

Debido al sacrificio de su camarada, Ben logró recuperar el control lo suficiente como para transformarse en el Alienígena Muy Grande, que, agarrando a Ebony Maw como si fuera un muñeco, le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo.

Mientras tanto, Hope y Scott habían logrado poner en marcha la camioneta y, él trató de conducir a través de sus enemigos (obviamente esquivando a los más grandes) para llegar hasta donde sus aliados se encontraban, mientras ella había vuelto al campo de batalla para ayudar.

"Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo" se decía Peter Parker.

Pero varios enemigos se habían echado encima, por suerte fue rescatado por la Capitana.

"Yo me encargo" dijo agarrando el guante con las gemas.

Pero soltó una palabra malsonante al ver delante suyo a toda una larga fila de Outriders, Chitauri, leviatanes y gorilas chitauri cerrándole el paso.

"Nosotras te cubrimos" le dijo Ladybug.

Ella, Reina Aguijón, Rena Roja, Shuri, Okoye, Valkiria, Wanda Maximoff, Mantis, Gamora, Pepper Potts, Nébula, Hope, Kim Possible, Rose, Honney Lemmon, Gogo Tomaggo, Samus Aran, Ángela, Hada, todas Las Gemas de Cristal, las pilotos de Lylat (Krystal y Katt) y las Chicas Superpoderosas estaban allí para plantar cara y abrir un camino para Capitana Marvel.

Las chicas superpoderosas, Pepper Potts, Valkiria, así como las pilotos de Lylat lucharon en aire contra los leviatanes.

Shuri disparó su munición a distancia, los disparos de la hermana del rey de Wakanda liquidaron a varios enemigos. Rose, Ángela y Kim se valieron de sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra los enemigos que venían, pero uno de ellos estuvo a punto de sorprenderlas, de no ser porque Mantis logró llegar a tiempo y dormirlo con sus poderes.

Honney Lemmon hizo equipo con Gogo Tomaggo y Hada, la muchacha rubia paralizaba a los enemigos mediante sustancias pegajosas y luego, sus aliadas, que eran las más veloces, acababan con ellos.

Perla, Amatista y las otras Gemas de Cristal demostraron ser extraordinarias guerreras derrotando a todos aquellos que se les cruzaban.

Corvus Glaive atacó a Ladybug, Rena Roja y Reina Aguijón.

El villano logró reducirlas, pero cuando iba a rematar a Ladybug, Rena Roja comenzó a insultarlo, de modo que fue hacia ella y la empaló con su arma mientras sonreía sádicamente, pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara cuando vio que aquello solo era una ilusión, pues aquel era su superpoder (no obstante, Rena Roja se había retirado, pues después de crear una ilusión solo tenía unos segundos antes de volver a su identidad civil); sin embargo, esto le dio tiempo a Ladybug para activar su súper poder.

"¡Lucky Charm!"

A sus manos llegó una bandeja hecha con diamante, rápidamente miró a su alrededor y supo qué tenía que hacer, pero necesitaba la colaboración de Wanda, Okoye y Reina Aguijón.

Ladybug lo provocó a posta para que la atacara, él gruñó de rabia y se lanzó a por ella tal y como un león se lanzaría a por una presa, pero aquello era precisamente lo que su oponente esperaba.

"¡Ahora!" exclamó ella.

Entonces, Wanda lanzó un ataque que, Ladybug desvió hacia el de la Orden Negra usando la bandeja, pillándolo por sorpresa y desarmándolo, momento que Reina Aguijón aprovechó para usar su poder.

"¡Picadura!"

Y, esto paralizó por completo al de la Orden Negra y Okoye aprovechó para atravesarlo con su lanza acabando con su enemigo.

(Y, al igual que con sus compañeros, Ladybug y Reina Aguijón se retiraron tras usar sus poderes)

Enfurecida por la muerte de Corvus Glaive, Próxima Mindnight se lanzó a por Samus Aran.

"He oído que en este futuro acabamos con la Federación Galáctica. No sería difícil cuando una inepta como tú es su mejor agente"

"Se te va la fuerza por la boca"

Ambas se enzarzaron en un encarnizado combate que, fue interrumpido por Granate.

"Quizá te necesiten en otro lugar, deja que yo me encargue"

El tono de voz no admitía réplica, de modo que Samus hizo lo que ella le había señalado.

"¿Crees que vas a vencerme tú sola?" se burló Próxima.

"Yo nunca estoy sola"

Y, la líder de las Gemas de Cristal hizo sus puños enormes, luego golpeo la tierra a los pies de la del Orden Negro, abriendo una grieta que la tragó y, aquel fue el final de Próxima Mindnight.

Sin embargo, pese a la muerte de los dos últimos miembros del Orden Negro, los enemigos seguían viniendo y viniendo, si seguían luchando, se acabarían cansando y serían un blanco fácil, de modo que Star Butterfly optó por una solución drástica.

"¡Apartaos!" les dijo y se puso en primera línea, de frente a todos los enemigos que venían hacia ella "¡BOMBA DE SANGUIJUELAS SUPERSÓNICAS!"

Y, la maga envió a un grupo de sanguijuelas radioactivas a sus enemigos, y, nada más entrar en contacto con una estos, se generó una potentísima explosión que acabó con ellos de un plumazo.

Gracias al esfuerzo de las chicas, Carol había conseguido llegar a la camioneta conducida por Scott, pero Thanos la destruyó lanzando su arma y haciéndola explotar; ella soltó temporalmente el guante para proteger a su aliado de la explosión.

El malvado intentó agarrarlo, pero Steve se interpuso; ni siquiera con el martillo pudo derrotar al Titán; Thor también plantó cara, pero también fue rápidamente reducido por Thanos, quien agarró el guante y se lo puso, pero antes de poder chasquear los dedos, fue agarrado por Carol, quien salió de la explosión hecha una furia y usando todo su poder; Thanos la golpeó una y otra vez, pero aquello no le hizo el más mínimo daño a la Capitana Marvel; estaba a punto de acabar con él con un ataque cuando, el titán extrajo la Gema de Poder y la golpeó con ella lanzándola al espacio y librándose así de ella temporalmente.

Tony, viendo como la más poderosa en aquel campo de batalla había caído, se preguntó si el resto tenía alguna posibilidad; miró a su alrededor y solo vio sangre, violencia y caos; el suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres, ya fueran enemigos, Saqueadores, Guerreros de Wakanda, Maestros de las Artes Místicas e incluso algunos experimentos "primos" de Stich habían caído asesinados en batalla… y, aun sujetando el agua de la presa se encontraba Strange. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y, el hechicero levantó un dedo… fue entonces cuando el filántropo supo qué debía hacer.

A la desesperada, él trató de evitar que Thanos chasquease los dedos, sujetándolo, pero, al titán no le costó nada librarse de él y lanzarlo.

"Yo soy inevitable" dijo Thanos.

Y, chasqueó los dedos.

* * *

_La "escena feminista" fue una de las cosas que más me gusto de esta película, así que he decidido mantenerla e incluso alargarla un poco más._

_También quise darle más protagonismo a los miembros de la Orden Negra. Fue muy difícil para mí escribir este capítulo con tantos personajes, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado._

_El siguiente capítulo (más el epílogo) será el final, espero tenerlo pronto._


	9. Adiós, Tony Stark

**Capítulo 7. Adiós, Tony Stark**

Pero no pasó nada.

Thanos miró el nuevo guante, y vio que las Gemas del Infinito ya no estaban en él; estas habían volado hacia Tony Stark, el cual soportó el inmenso dolor que recorrió su cuerpo al ponérselas; el titán loco solo pudo abrir la boca horrorizado e impresionado a partes iguales.

"Y yo… yo soy… Ironman"

Dicho esto, Tony chasqueó los dedos.

Durante unos momentos, una intensa luz cubrió el campo… un leviatán que, en ese momento se comió a Rocket desapareció; lo mismo ocurrió con chitauris que acorralaron a Kim Possible… y, poco después todo el ejército de Thanos comenzó a desaparecer al igual que sucedió con los héroes varios años atrás.

Thanos, simplemente contempló con impotencia como su ejército se desvanecía y, se sentó a esperar su destino, su cara reflejó una desesperanza total, había perdido y lo sabía… y, finalmente él también desapareció.

A los combatientes aún les llevó algo de tiempo recuperarse del shock inicial… habían ganado la batalla final, no solo la Tierra, toda la Galaxia, todo el Universo Dos se había salvado (al menos de momento).

Sin embargo, numerosos wakandianos, maestros de las artes místicas, saqueadores, experimentos "primos" de Stich habían muerto.

Abriéndose paso entre muertos y heridos, Peter Quill trató de buscar a Gamora, pero no dio con ella.

"¿Crees que ella ha desaparecido?" le preguntó a Nébula.

"No creo, supongo que ella ha huido. Ella no confía por completo en nadie por el momento, ni siquiera en mí"

También hubo numerosos reencuentros.

Fox y su equipo se alegraron de encontrarse con los supervivientes al chasquido y la batalla, aunque el número se reducía nada más a Bill Gray, Katt Monroe y ROB64; todos los demás, tras volver del chasquido no habían sobrevivido a la batalla.

Samus Aran abrazó a Thor, aliviada de verlo sano y salvo.

Jake Long y Rose se abrazaron y comprobaron aliviados que el otro no tenía nada más que heridas sin gravedad.

Pero el clima de reencuentros, pronto se vio interrumpido cuando oyeron el débil lamento de Tony Stark y, vieron su lamentable aspecto.

El poder de las gemas había abrasado gran parte izquierda de su cuerpo, parte de una de sus mejillas estaba en carnes vivas y una de sus orejas se había hecho pedazos y aún colgaba. Algunos no pudieron ver aquello y prefirieron cerrar los ojos o mantenerse alejados…

"¿Ninguno de vosotros puede curarlo?" preguntó con desesperación Steve.

Pero, aunque alguno de ellos tuviera poderes curativos, era imposible que pudiera revertir aquello, consecuencia del poder de las Gemas del Infinito.

Peter Parker apartó a los que estaban en medio y se acercó a Tony.

"Señor Stark, ¿puede oírme? Soy Peter. Hemos ganado señor, ganamos Señor Stark, todo gracias a usted, usted lo hizo, lo siento… Tony"

Peter se dio cuenta en aquel momento de lo que todos hacía un rato, no había ninguna posibilidad, Strange lo sabía, Tony tenía que morir para matar a Thanos, todos los muertos y todo lo que había sucedido hasta aquel momento había sucedido por una sola razón, porque era el único escenario en el que Thanos finalmente pudo ser derrotado.

Pepper Potts llegó para abrazar a un emocionalmente roto Peter Parker.

"Pep…" dijo el filántropo con voz ahogada al ver a su esposa.

"Ahora puedes descansar, Tony" dijo ella.

Y, finalmente él murió a causa de las heridas, y Pepper finalmente desactivo el chip metálico del pecho de Tony.

El funeral por Tony Stark se celebró al día siguiente.

Pepper Potts y Happy Hogan estaban devastados, aunque trataban de ser fuertes; Morgan aún era demasiado pequeña para entender muy bien el concepto de la muerte.

Tía May trataba de mantener a Peter Parker estable, pues ahora estaba emocionalmente roto.

Al funeral acudieron, como es lógico Los Vengadores (Steve, Clint, Hulk [con un brazo vendado], Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, James Roldhes); los Nuevos Vengadores (Kim Possible, Stich, Hiro, Bymax, Honney Lemmon, Wasabi, Gogo Tomaggo y Fred) los Guardianes de la Galaxia (Rocket, Peter Quill, Drax, Nébula y Mantis), Nick Furia y María Hill.

Pero también lo hicieron la Capitana Marvel, Scott y Hope, T'Challa, el Doctor Strange, Samus Aran, Star Butterfly, las chicas super poderosas, Steven y las Gemas de Cristal; Ladybug y todos sus compañeros, Ben y la Fuerza Alienígena superviviente, el Star Fox y los supervivientes de Lylat; los Rangers Galácticos supervivientes e incluso Harley Keener (a quien Tony había conocido años atrás)

Todos ellos quisieron darle un último adiós al héroe que se sacrificó para salvar al Universo Dos.

Clint le pidió a su familia que se adelantase, al parecer necesitaba tiempo a solas. Estaba triste por la muerte de Tony, por descontado, pero le frustraba el hecho de que Natasha que había también dado su vida por todos, no tuviese un funeral.

"La echas de menos, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Wanda.

Él asintió.

"Ojala ella pudiese ver, que al final ganamos…"

"Seguro que lo está haciendo, desde donde quiera que esté… todos ellos lo hacen"

Sí, habían ganado la guerra por el Universo Dos, pero además de todos los muertos en batalla había que sumarles las muerte de la Gamora de 2018, Loki, Brax Lectus, Cora, Heimdall, Visión, Angolmois, Technorg y Elaris. Todos ellos, amigos que no volverían a ver. Además, muchos supervivientes tendrían que lidiar con secuelas físicas y psicológicas de por vida.

Thor miró nueva Asgard con orgullo.

"Parece que al final has triunfado, majestad" le dijo Valkiria.

"Sí… pero no me gusta que me llames así… de hecho, creo que no soy el Rey que Nueva Asgard necesita… pero tú has demostrado ser una líder con creces. Y ellos lo saben"

"Pero…" trató de protestar al ver lo que él quería decir, pero este no le dejó.

"No, mi madre me dijo una vez, que debía escribir mi propio destino… y eso es lo que voy a hacer"

"¿Nos vamos?" le preguntó Rocket.

Él se despidió de Valkiria y se subió a la nave Milano, donde también estaba Samus Aran, que ya no quería separarse de él.

Peter Quill miró en el ordenador de la nave buscando a Gamora… sin éxito…

"Despegamos" dijo Thor.

"Yo soy el Capitán, esta es mi nave. Yo digo cuando despegamos" replicó Peter Quill.

"No, yo pego mucho más para el papel"

"No puedes pretender eso"

"¿Por qué no lo decidís peleando a muerte?" propuso Drax.

"Sí, con cuchillos" añadió Mantis.

"Yo soy Groot"

La cara de Peter Quill reflejaba terror.

"Es broma, Capitán" lo tranquilizó Thor, pero disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo a Samus Aran.

Entretanto, Bruce había conseguido reconstruir el túnel con la ayuda de Clank y de Hiro. Sam Wilson, interesado por los viajes en el tiempo, también estaba allí.

Steve tenía el maletín con las Gemas del Infinito listas para devolverlas a su tiempo.

"¿Estás preparado, Steve?" preguntó Hulk.

"Recuerda, cinco segundos para nosotros" comentó Clank.

Steve se fue en la máquina, e Hiro comenzó la cuenta atrás.

"Cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…"

Pero al llegar a cero nada pasó.

"¿No habrá perdido su partícula Pym?" preguntó Sam con preocupación.

"Negativo" respondió Clank "Le pusimos más de una por si surgían complicaciones"

Fue entonces, cuando se encontraron con un anciano, sentado mirando al lago y, al acercarse lo reconocieron; era Steve. Pese a la avanzada edad, él sonreía.

Tras charlar brevemente con él, dedujeron que, una vez devueltas las gemas, había decidido quedarse en el pasado, para vivir la vida que le fue arrebatada en su momento, junto con Peggy Carter, su único y verdadero amor.

"¿Pero qué pasará con el Capitán América?" preguntó Sam.

A modo de respuesta, el anciano Steve le pasó el escudo, recuperado del pasado.

Sam sabía lo que significaba, él, de algún modo tendría que ser fuerte y, continuar el legado de Steve Rogers como el Nuevo Capitán América.

En el interior de casa, Tony había dejado un mensaje grabado mediante un holograma destinado únicamente a Pepper y Morgan:

"Todos quieren un final feliz, ¿verdad? Pero no siempre sale de esa manera. Quizás esta vez ... espero que si reproducís esto, sea para celebrar. Espero que las familias se reúnan, espero que lo recuperemos y que se haya restaurado algo así como una versión normal de este mundo. Si alguna vez hubo tal cosa. Dios, qué mundo ... Universo, ahora. Si hace diez años me dijeras que no estábamos solos en el Universo, hasta este punto, no me habría sorprendido. Pero, vamos, ¿alienígenas? ¿Animales parlantes? ¿Dragones? Esas fuerzas épicas de luz y oscuridad que han entrado en juego. Y para bien o para mal, esa es la realidad en la que Morgan tendrá que encontrar la manera de crecer. Así que pensé que sería mejor que grabara un pequeño saludo, en caso de una muerte prematura ... de mi parte. No es que la muerte en ningún momento sea inoportuna. Esta cosa del viaje en el tiempo que vamos a tratar de sacar de mañana, me hizo reflexionar sobre esto y pensar en la capacidad de supervivencia de esta cosa ... Pero nuevamente, esa es la actuación de un héroe. Parte de un viaje es el final. ¿Para qué estoy haciendo esto? Todo va a funcionar exactamente de la manera que se supone. Te quiero 3000"

Y, dicho esto, el holograma de Tony desapareció.

* * *

_Este es el último capítulo del fanfic. A continuación se ofrece un epílogo y un anexo sobre los personajes tras el fanfic._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren dejen un review y den "follow" en mi página de perfil para no perderse ninguna de mis historias._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia de principio a fin o alguna de las anteriores._


	10. Epílogo: Soñar con el futuro

**Epílogo: Soñar con el futuro**

Tras la batalla por el Universo Dos, la Gran Alianza se dividió, pero todos acordaron permanecer en contacto por si aparecía otro supervillano como Thanos en el futuro.

Teniendo en cuenta que el Universo Dos se había quedado sin las Gemas del Infinito, ahora estarían más expuestos a villanos como Dormammu, pero por suerte ahora había más héroes dispuestos a luchar de los que habían pensado.

El equipo original de Los Vengadores estaba confundido, ahora que sus dos grandes figuras Tony Stark y Steve Rogers ya no estaban, sería difícil saber qué hacer a continuación; además, Natasha estaba muerta, Clint de nuevo se había retirado para estar con su familia; el brazo de Hulk estaba inutilizado y Thor ya no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, Sam Wilson tenía el escudo. Y teniendo en cuenta que Wanda Maximoff, Bucky, James Roldhes seguían vivos, no era raro pensar que tomarían el relevo.

En cuanto a los Nuevos Vengadores, tras la pérdida de Tony Stark y haber sufrido en propia piel todo aquello, el equipo se deshizo.

Sin embargo, Kim Possible decidió seguir en activo como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D una vez más.

"Una vez habéis sido Vengadores un día, estáis en mi punto de mira, no lo olvidéis" les había dicho Nick Furia a Hiro y sus amigos antes de que estos volvieran a sus hogares.

Ladybug y los suyos volvieron a París. Allí se alegraron de ver a todos los desaparecidos en el chasquido, si bien era cierto que ahora algunos tenían cinco años más que el resto, era un detalle menor. No todo eran buenas noticias, ahora Lepidóptero había regresado y aún estaba dispuesto a robar los prodigios, de modo que los héroes deberían volver a la acción.

Las Chicas Superpoderosas habían vuelto a Townsville, para reencontrarse con su padre, el Profesor Utonium y todos los desaparecidos. Pero eso incluía a sus enemigos, que ahora habían regresado, una vez más tendrían que alzarse en posición de protectoras.

Tras mucho insistir, los Guardianes de los Niños, Jake Long y Stich lograron convencer a S.H.I.E.L.D. de que había secretos que era mejor que el mundo no supiera, de modo que esta organización aceptó separar aquel mundo mágico como un secreto, no obstante, todos ellos se comprometieron a ayudar si surgía una nueva amenaza.

Con todo aquello solucionado, Jake Long y Rose retomaron sus planes de boda… aunque ahora que contaban con tantos aliados sería difícil organizar una que no se pasara de presupuesto… y, además quien sabe si en el futuro no muy lejano se convertirían en padres…

Fox Mc Cloud y los otros cinco supervivientes volvieron a Lylat, donde comprobaron con alegría el regreso de los desaparecidos, si bien ahora tendrían dolorosas secuelas físicas (como en el caso de Slippy, que había perdido una pierna) y psicológicas. Además, aunque aún no lo sabían, una nueva amenaza se cerniría muy pronto sobre el sistema Lylat.

Ratchet, Clank, Ángela y Qwark se despidieron para volver al Sistema Solana, el problema era que solo ellos cuatro habían sobrevivido, si querían que los Rangers Galácticos tuvieran el éxito que habían tenido anteriormente, tendrían que empezar a buscar nuevos miembros para el equipo.

Ben Tenyson, y el resto de la Fuerza Alienígena decidieron que, ahora que su tropa había sufrido aquellas bajas, lo más conveniente sería buscar una forma de proteger toda la Galaxia de nuevo; ahora que contaban con todos aquellos posibles aliados, el siguiente paso sería fundar la Nueva Federación Galáctica. Aunque para ello, tendrían que viajar por innumerables planetas de aquel Universo para reclutar a las distintas especies, por fortuna nadie mejor que Ben, que podía transformarse en tantas especies distintas y, si surgían problemas, en el espacio estaba la Capitana Marvel, lista para echarles un cable en caso de extrema necesidad.

Por muy fuertes que fueran las futuras amenazas que se cernieran sobre el Universo Dos, ahora había una legión de héroes dispuestos a luchar por el bien.

* * *

_Bueno, las franquicias que dejaré abiertas son Avengers, Ladybug, American Dragon/Jake Long, StarFox, Ben10, Ratchet&Clank y El Origen de los Guardianes._

_El siguiente fanfic será el final para la triología StarFox._

_Las demás franquicias quedan cerradas por el momento, aunque no descarto que los personajes vuelvan en otro crossover en el futuro._


	11. Anexo 2: Personajes y destino

**Anexo 2: Personajes y destinos tras Avengers Endgame**

**Universo Marvel**

Tony Stark/Ironman: Muerto

Steve Rogers/ Capitán América: Vivo (Retirado)

Thor: Vivo

Bruce Banner/Hulk: Vivo

Natasha Romannof/ Viuda Negra: Muerta

James Roldhes/War Machine: Vivo

Clint Barton/ Ojo de Halcón/Ronin: Vivo

Carol Danvers/Capitana Marvel: Viva

Peter Quill/Starlord: Vivo

Gamora: Muerta (2018), Viva versión 2014

Drax el destructor: Vivo

Rocket Racoon: Vivo

Groot: Vivo

Mantis: Viva

Nébula: Viva

Visión: Muerto

Sam Wilson/Halcón: Vivo

Wanda Maximoff/Bruja Escarlata: Viva

Bucky James/Soldado de Invierno: Vivo

Peter Parker/ Spiderman: Vivo

Doctor Strange: Vivo

T'challa/Black Panther: Vivo

Scott Lang/Ant Man: Vivo

Hope Van Dyne/Avispa: Viva

Nick Furia: Vivo

María Hill: Viva

Okoye: Viva

Shuri: Viva

Wong: Vivo

Loki: Muerto; desconocido versión 2012

Heimdall: Muerto

Valkiria: Viva

Kraglin: Vivo

Korg y Miek: Vivos

Tiván/El coleccionista: Muerto

Tía May: Viva

**Sgt Frog**

Angolmois : Muerta

Giroro: Muerto

**Star Fox**

Fox Mc Cloud: Vivo

Falco Lombardi: Vivo

Slippy Toad: Vivo

Rob 64: Vivo

Krystal: Viva

Peppy Hare: Vivo

Amanda: Viva

Beltino Toad: Vivo

Lucy Hare: Viva

Bill Gray: Vivo

Katt Monroe: Viva

Fay: Muerta

Miyu: Muerta

General Pepper: Vivo

**Metroid**

Samus Aran: Viva

**Ratchet and Clank**

Ratchet: Vivo

Clank: Vivo

Brax Lectrus: Muerto

Cora: Muerta

Elaris: Muerta

Qwark: Vivo

Ángela: Viva

**Kim Possible**

Kim: Viva

**Miracolous Ladybug**

Marinette Dopan Cheng /Ladybug: Viva

Adrián Agreste/Chat Noir: Vivo

Tikki: Viva

Plagg: Vivo

Alya/Rena Roja: Viva

Nino/Caparazón: Viva

Chloe/Reina Aguijón: Viva

Gabriel Agreste/Lepidóptero: Vivo

**Star Vs Forces of Evil**

Star Butterfly: Viva

Marco Díaz: Vivo

**Powerpuff Girls**

Pétalo: Viva

Burbuja: Viva

Cactus: Viva

Profesor Utonium: Vivo

Alcalde Townsville: Vivo

Señorita Kim: Viva

Señorita Bellum: Viva

**Steven Universe**

Steven Universe: Vivo

Granate: Viva

Amatista: Viva

Perla: Viva

León: Vivo

Greg Universe: Vivo

Peridoto: Viva

Lapis: Viva

Bismuto: Viva

Connie Maheswaran: Viva

**Big Hero 6**

Hiro: Vivo

Bymax: Vivo

Honey Lemon: Viva

GoGo Tomaggo: Viva

Fred: Vivo

Wasabi: Vivo

**American Dragon**

Jake Long: Vivo

Rose: Viva

**Lilo y Stich**

Stich (626): Vivo

Lilo: Viva

Gran consejera: Muerta

Rubens (625): Muerto

Ángel (624): Vivo

Sparky (221): Muerto

* * *

Quienes no desaparecieron en el anexo anterior, son cinco años mayores que los desaparecidos.


End file.
